Whispers In The Dark
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Once upon a time there was the town of Trost. And within this town they had one rule and one rule only. Never, under any circumstances, go into the forest. Too bad Armin didn't even have the chance to listen... AU. Eremin. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The White Bunny

**Hello! Guess what? I'm writing a chapter story. Can you believe it? Yes I will finish it because this idea has completely taken over my life. A bit of it is already written. I can't say how long it will be because I honestly have no idea. But this has taken over my life and I freaking love it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Some gore, horror, oocness probably. The time changes a few times so it's best to pay attention to that. Expect feels. The feels will be coming.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously the characters of SNK do not belong to me. But this idea does and so does this story. **

**Dedicated to Jean-Huh-Kirschnickerdoodle.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Once upon a long time ago, there was the town of Trost. A town that had a story that desperately needed to be told. But it was such a long time ago that over time, it had been twisted and changed that no one actually knew the truth anymore. It was long before cell phones, computers, internet and television. Long before cars, microwaves, indoor bathrooms and the world wars. Long before the america's were discovered and even longer before trade between countries.

It was a time of tales and magic. Stories of witches and trolls. But not only were there stories, there were the people who actually believed them. As they should have. Because it was a time when magic was _real_. Of course there were many tales. All over. But Trost had its own tales. Tales that were true. Because it was a time of magic. Magic and f_ear_. Trost was known all around for its tales which was why it was a town most didn't travel to.

Trost was a rather large village with a population of about five hundred at the time of the tale that needed to be told. It was considered large for the time and was well known for their tales. Trost was surrounded by forest on three sides. But not just any forest. The trees of the forest were so tall that you could never see the tops of them no matter how far away you were. Trost lived in the shadow of these trees and was almost always in shadow. But on the fourth side, was a vast land of fields where the villagers grew everything they could possible need to feed themselves. It was a self-sufficient village and rarely received visitors. But the villagers were just fine with that.

Of all the tales Trost had, there was one that stood out among the others. It was one children were told from the moment they were born and were reminded of it every birthday. Sometimes, even more than that. It was a tale that instilled fear into children and even still seemed to bother the adults. But at the center of every tale, there was the same message. It was clear as the sun in the sky and all knew it so very well.

No matter what, never ever go into the forest.

Why?

Well, there's the tale of the witch. And the tale of the wolf. There's also the tale of the shining floating ring and the other tale of the glowing orbs. And then, there's the tale of the Titan. Now that tale... That tale was the one that needed to be told. It needed to be fixed. Because things had changed since it had first been told.

It was a tale the children of Trost were told from a very young age because it was about a young child. The story was pretty basic in nature. It was about a young child who had wandered into the woods and wasn't heard from again for a very long time. His family had deemed him dead but then, years later, he returned. He was a handsome young man by then and the villagers welcomed him with open arms, thinking he had survived the woods. It was later that same night, during the celebration that the male turned. Legend told that he turned into a monstrously large creature, breaking through the ceiling and ate people. The creature was then scared back into the woods thanks to an angry mob and was never heard from again.

It was a great tale to instill fear into children. Of course they didn't want to turn into some murderous creature that ate people, so they avoided the woods like good children and listened to their parents. There was no doubt in the townspeople that the story was true and they took such things very seriously. But besides that, Trost was a nice village where the people were kind and the apples were the juiciest.

And I, Armin Arlert, happened to be one of those villagers. I grew up with those stories and knew them by heart. The fear was instilled in me and I didn't go near the forest like a good little boy. I worked hard in the fields with my father and spent the rest of my time in the attic of our home, reading books my grandfather had brought from other villages. I was a good child.

But times have changed. They have changed so very much and I've come to find that people needed to know the truth about Trost. And mainly, the truth about the tale of the Titan. It is my job to do that. No one's but mine. And that is exactly what this is. This is my story. Because I've felt for a while now, since the old village of Trost has been re-discovered, that things needed to be set straight. And who better than someone how lived it?

It is time people started believing in magic again. Because it's real and there are things out there you do need to fear. But the titans? Yea, they're not one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day considering it was the middle of winter. The ground was covered in snow and the villagers spent their day time working on making clothes and taking care of the animals so they didn't freeze. Though it had snowed quiet heavily the day before; with morning came the sun and a bright clear beautiful blue sky. But the wind was a little brisk and the air was nippy, so there was no way the snow was going to melt any time soon. And that was okay. The snow blanketed the village beautifully and made a smile come to my face as I stepped out of the cottage I shared with my family.

I wrapped my jacket around me a little tighter, checking to make sure all the buttons were in place before pulling my scarf up over my mouth. I shivered slightly at the cool wind and pulled down my blue stocking hat over my ears, crushing my thick blonde hair against my face, forehead, and neck. I smiled as I glanced around at the few cottages near my own, clutching a green bound book to my chest before taking off from my home.

The sun wasn't too high in the sky but I passed a few people as I moved through the village toward the center. My own home was near the outskirts and closer to the forest than most. Because of that, my mother always demanded me to be home before dark no matter how old I was. So even though I was a man now at the age of eighteen, my mother demanded me home before dark. And, being the good son i was, I did as she asked. I never saw a problem with it. I didn't have any friends to spend time with so I was usually home before dark as it was.

But today. Today was a special day. Though of course I had no intention of being out for long. I just wanted to get to Jean's as soon as possible. So I scurried along, my black boots crunching in the snow as I made my way through the village. I passed a few people, sending greetings as I did. The villagers of Trost were such nice people. At least on the outside. I knew what they thought of me when I wasn't around. I had heard enough from the arguments between my parents.

I was a young man of eighteen and had no interest of any of the females in the village. Nor did I have any interest in them. I spent my free time reading and even though I worked in the fields with my father, it was obvious I had no interest in taking over for him. I was far too interested in the books my grandfather had and in learning more about the world outside of my village. I wanted to travel and learn all that I could. And that was looked down upon in our village. Especially since most everyone around my age was either married or close to doing so.

I had plenty of talks with my father about it. He sat me down multiple times to talk to me about getting married or courting one of the girls from the village. But I really had no interest at all. I had my whole life ahead of me. So why did i have to marry at such a young age like everyone else? I'd known for a long time I wasn't like everyone else so why should I even pretend to be? But my father saw it differently. I could remember the countless fights we had about it and the even more fights he had with my mother and grandfather about it. At least the two of them supported me. The believed in my dreams to leave the village. My grandfather had always told me I was special and would make something out of myself.

My gloved fingers wrapped tighter around the book in my arms as I continued forward. The cold air felt nice against my round cheeks and it wasn't long before I arrived at Jean's home. It was a small cottage with a lovely little garden in the front. But that was all hidden by snow as I stepped up to the door and knocked against it three times. I waited patiently, chewing on my bottom lip as I heard footsteps inside.

The door swung open and I was greeted by the handsome face of one of the only people that could even be considered a friend of mine. A grin came to Jean's face and his light brown eyes lit up at the sight of me. "Armin!" He greeted, his tone pleased as he moved out of the doorway to allow me to enter.

I smiled up at him, brushing the snow from my boots against the frame of the door before stepping inside. "Hello Jean." I greeted him, turning to him as he closed the door behind me. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty damn great now." He gave me a wink and held his hand out to take my coat.

I shook my head at him however. "Oh, I can't stay." I informed him as I held out the book in my hands. "I can to return this and receive the book your father has for me."

Jean's face visibly fell but his grin stayed in place. "You bet." He took the book from my hands before moving past me into the open space of the living area. I followed him obediently, careful to not get the floor dirty as I did so. I chewed on my bottom lip as I glanced around while Jean received the book his father had for me. Jean was a few years older than I and I was not obvious to his affections even though I like to seem like I was. Truth be told, Jean had more of a chance than any of the girls in the village. But I wasn't prepared for such a thing. I had plans to leave the village once i had saved enough gold and I couldn't ever ask Jean to leave his family to go with me. I thought it bet to avoid his affections and hope he moved on. It stung a little, honestly, but it was for the best.

"Here it is." Jean's gravelly voice gained my attention as I shifted my blue eyes to him. He smiled at me as he held out a rather thick leather-bound book to me. "Father said you've been waiting for this for a while."

I carefully took the book from him and gazed over the leather cover, brushing my gloved fingers over it. "Oh, yes, I have." I glanced up at him. "I take it your father had a well trip?"

Jean shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he looked me over, a glint in his eyes. "As well as always. He said Rose is thriving as always." He let out a breath of air. "He made out pretty well selling our iron work." He shrugged before glancing at the book I had pressed to my chest and wrapped my arms around. "He wouldn't tell me what that book was." He met my eyes with an inquiring look and I just smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's a book of fairy tales." I admitted softly, glancing away to the wooden floor. I could feel the heat on my round cheeks.

Jean blinked in surprise. "Fairy tales? I didn't know you liked those type of things."

"Well, I like learning all types of new things and fairy tales do always derive from some form of truth." I glanced out the large front windows of Jean's home to spot a few of the trees. "Even if they seem ludicrous at first."

Jean followed my eyes to the trees, a frown coming to his handsome features before he glanced away. "Yea, I suppose."

"Besides." I smiled and shifted my attention back to him. "It's hard to grow up sometimes. Hearing the hope and magic in these stories makes me feel a little better sometimes."

Jean's eyes lit up at my words and a soft smile came to his lips as his cheeks flushed with color. "Oh, yes, I understand. Perhaps sometime you'll read a few to me?"

I swallowed hard and gave him a warm smile. "Of course, Jean." After all, it wasn't like he could read himself. I was one of the few in the village who actually knew how to read. Reading wasn't something people needed to know to live.

His eyes lit up a little more at my words and a grin broke out on his lips. "Great."

I nodded and bowed my head slightly to him. "Well, I should be going. My grandfather is waiting for me. I'm supposed to help him clean out the storage attic."

"Oh, right. Of course." He smiled and moved toward me, his hand going to my lower back as he led me toward the door. I swallowed hard at the contact and even through my layers of thick clothing I could feel the warmth of his hand seep into my skin. Or perhaps that was my imagination. "Well, I hope you return soon." His breath was warm against my ear as he leaned down to speak to me. I felt a whimper creep up my throat but I pushed it down as I smiled at him, bowing my head when he opened the door. A cold wind blew past us and we both shivered. "Stay warm, Armin." He patted the top of my head before pulling away from me so I could step outside of the door.

"You as well, Jean. Be safe." I bowed my head to him fully, clutching the thick book in my hands as I stepped out of the house and turned to leave.

"You as well, Armin!" He called as I left before shutting the door.

I nodded to myself as I turned to return home. I couldn't wait to curl up beside the fire and read the book of fairy tales in my hands. I was sure grandfather would love for me to read a few to him as well. And even perhaps mother would settle for a story or two. At least until father returned home from working in the iron mill when I would have to hide the book away. I wasn't willing to have a repeat of the last time he found one of my books. I was still a little hurt at the loss and mother still berated him for throwing something so precious into the fire.

I shook my head at the slightly violent memory and focused on my walk home. I really did need to leave Trost. It wasn't where I belonged and I knew that. I wasn't sure where I belonged but it certainly wasn't Trost. I was meant to travel the world. To see the lands of sand and the land of water that had no end. I had to see the things I had read about in my grandfather's books. My skin crawled and my heart pounded at the idea of leaving. But I wouldn't be able to leave any time soon. I was close to having enough gold but I couldn't leave in the beginning of winter. It would be too dangerous. And the winters in Trost could last up to five months depending on the year. Though, lately, they had spanned just a little less than that. Perhaps this was the year. The year I finally left home. I could only hope after all.

I was nearly home when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. The sun was barely high enough in the sky to be considered mid morning and I hadn't even realized I had sidestepped the normal trail back home. I could see home not far away but I was a little closer to the forest than I was used to. I blinked in surprise and glanced around me, seeing no one around. The cool wind blew slightly and I shifted to return to the worn path back home. But I suddenly stopped once again. I winced, feeling a slight tug on my mind. I blinked at the strange feeling before slowly turning toward the forest.

My eyes scanned the edge of the forest, a sickening chill running down my spine as I did so. I had to move. I had to keep going and go home. But there was something... There. My eyes paused on the small figure at the edge of the woods. I blinked in surprise and found my eyes widening as I focused on the small creature. It... It couldn't be. My lips parted and without realizing it, my feet were carrying me closer to the edge of the forest. I crossed the large span of untouched snow as I moved toward the rare creature.

Never in my life had I seen a snow bunny. It was larger than most of the bunnies I'd seen and the same white as the freshly fallen snow. But its eyes; its eyes were the color of fresh blood. It was unlike anything I had ever seen or read about it. My boots crunched against the snow, leaving tracks behind me as I moved. I'd entered the shadow of the trees and I shivered at the decrease in temperature but my feet still didn't stop moving. And then I heard it. I blinked, snapping my head around at the sound of my name being called.

My gloved fingers dug into the leather-bound book that was pressed to my chest as I watched my grandfather waving to me from out home. Of course he could see me. I was a spot of blue in a sea of white. He was calling my name rather frantically and waving his arms above his head. I tilted my head at him confused and shifted to take a step toward him. But then there was that tug again. A stronger feeling this time and I glanced back at the bunny. It ventured past the line of bush toward me and I stared at it for a moment. My feet shifted and without realizing it, I was moving toward the bunny again. I could still hear the frantic cries of my grandfather and soon, he was joined by other voices. Some I recognized. Like my mother, Krista, and I believe I heard Jean's voice. But they were murky. Like like were underwater. Or I was underwater. How strange.

The snow bunny hopped backwards a few times before disappearing back into the bushes. A surge of panic came over me and suddenly, my feet were moving faster. My boots crunched the snow as I pressed forward, practically running after the bunny. I couldn't explain my fascination with the bunny but I had to find it. I reached the tree line and wasted no time in pushing through the bush. I heard an agonized scream echo behind me but I was too focused on finding the bunny. It was darker than it had been outside the forest and I found it harder to see.

Then the bunny appeared from under a bush and looked right at me. A smile came to my lips before the bunny was hopping away. I swallowed hard past a pain in my chest that I ignored as I moved forward after the bunny. I stumbled after it, not too careful of the the roots and bushes that line the forest floor. I nearly fell a few times but I managed to stay on my feet as I followed the bunny.

It wasn't long before I broke through the bush and entered what seemed to be a small path way. It was clear of debris and bush and the bunny was hopping along down it. Snow covered practically everything but the tall trees gave the impression that it was close to nightfall even though I knew it wasn't. I stepped onto the seemingly untouched path and followed the bunny's tracks. It was still within sight and I felt like I was being pulled along by it. Like there was a string attached to it and I was attached to the other end of the string. But it wasn't something I could fight. It wasn't even something I wanted to fight.

I wasn't sure how long I followed the bunny. I followed it deeper into the forest and the deeper I went, the darker it grew and the taller the bigger the trees seemed to get. The path grew wider as I walked and I shifted to pulled my scarf over my nose and mouth. It was bitter cold. So cold it felt like spikes were piercing my skin every time the wind blew. It was a type of cold I had never felt before. A bitter and dark cold. My breath came out in white puffs through the scarf but I kept moving. The bunny didn't stop and it didn't even look back at me. Just continued to hop forward like it knew I would keep following it.

Finally, after a span of time I couldn't even count, we came to a clearing. It was a vast space of white without any trees. I glanced up to notice that even the canopy of trees had opened up to blue sky. The sun glistened on the untouched snow and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful it all was. The bunny paused at the edge of the clearing, glancing back at me before continuing forward into the clearing. I blinked but followed the bunny, still clutching the book to my chest.

The snow cracked under my feet and that should have been the first warning sign. Why would there be a large span of untouched snow in the middle of a large forest? It wasn't just any clearing. I paused when I was close to the middle of the clearing and saw that the bunny had stopped. It sat on its hind legs and just watched me. I tilted my head at it and moved to take a step forward. That was when I heard it. The sickening cracking sound.

_No._ And then it all hit me hard like a brick to my stomach. My breath was gone and my lips parted to let out a rather loud scream. What was I thinking?! Following a bunny into this cursed place?! The fog over my mind was gone and I could finally think straight. I could finally notice that the bunny was _smirking_ at me. "N-No." I mumbled through chapped lips and moved to step backwards only to hear the cracking sound once again. I whimpered and tossed the book away from me, hoping to lessen my own weight. Of course there wasn't some random open clearing in a forest. It was a _lake_. The damn bunny lead me to a frozen _lake_. A lake that was now cracking beneath my feet. I'd been lead to my own death. The stories I heard as a child were so very true. How... How could this happen to me?

My hands formed fists at my sides and I felt the scorching heat of my tears against my cheeks. My entire body shook and my chest contorted in the most painful way. They saw me. My family s_aw_ me walk into these woods. A sob escaped my lips as I shuffled my feet, trying to figure out my best option. But... I was too late. Not even a second after that sob came from my lips, the ice cracked beneath my feet and I fell.

The water was bitter cold as it surrounded me. It felt like a thousand tiny mouths biting at me with sharp teeth all at once. I did my best to swim to the surface but the cold water made my many layers of clothing heavy and I scrambled for something to grab onto. The edge of the broken ice just broke away more in my hands as i grabbed at it, starting to panic. I couldn't die. I just couldn't. My chest felt like a rock had been sat on it and my breath became harder to find. My body convulsed into shivers and it became impossible for me to pull myself up onto the ice. And then I just knew. There was no way out of this. I was going to die and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it.

My hand slipped on the edge of the ice as it broke and I found myself sinking beneath the bitter cold water. I stopped fighting and just allowed myself to sink. I could only pray that my death would be quick. Because there was nothing else I could. I should have... I should have accepted Jean's affections when I had the chance. I should have told my mother I loved her before I left that morning. I should have hugged my grandfather just a little longer and... I should have told my father that... That I loved him. Even if we didn't get along and had different views... I should have made sure he knew that I loved him and I respected him. But it was too late now...

A choking gasp came from my lips as my hand was suddenly _grabbed_ and I was yanked upwards out of the water. My eyes snapped open just as I was pulled away from the cracking ice and to a much stronger area. I huffed for air, finding the bitter cold air making my chest hurt even more. I whined and whimpered as I laid on my back, my body convulsing with shivers. I huffed for air, wincing at the pain as I stared up at the clear sky. Then, a shadow was over me and a strange face came into view. I blinked hard at the creature above me. It was at least twice the height of a normal man and there was skin. So much skin. And it's face... His face was so strange. His ears pointed up out of his chin length black hair and his eyes were oddly shaped. But they were the most beautiful color of green I had ever seen in my life. For a moment, he looked human to me in my half-unconscious mindset. But then I noticed his mouth. His strange mouth. The skin was pulled back away from his teeth and I couldn't even tell if he had lips. He was... so very strange...

Whatever he was, he was suddenly gone from my sight as my eyes slipped close. I couldn't... I couldn't feel anything anymore. I released a whine before all I could feel and see was darkness.

* * *

**Well, that's it. For the first chapter anyway. What did you think? There's a lot going down. A lot. I look forward to writing more. But is it worth continuing? I sure hope so!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Addy~**


	2. The Truth In The Tales

**I wanted to thank everyone for all the support and love on this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Here we go with chapter two! No special warnings for this chapter or anything. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Warmth. So much warmth. But I was shivering. Why was I shivering? I let out a soft hum as I curled around myself, bringing my knees closer to my stomach. My body convulsed again but it was only for a few seconds. Though I was awake, I stayed where I was, trying to make sure I was breathing properly. My breaths came a little fast but they came. I wiggled my toes and fingers, finding that they tingled a little but felt fine. I swallowed hard, wiggling a bit before I realized just how _warm_ it was.

Then I felt the pressure of a warm hand on my back. My bare back. My eyes snapped open and saw nothing but tan toned skin. I gasped faintly and pushed back suddenly, snapping my head to the person before me. His deep green eyes were already staring down at me and I found myself frozen in place. His cheeks were a bit round like my own but were high and gave to a nice jaw line and chin. His nose set perfectly on his face and his hair was jet black, falling against his forehead and cheek. But those _eyes_. I knew those eyes. Where did I know them from?

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. Think, Armin. Think. What happened and what was happening now? Right. I followed the strange bunny into the woods. And then the ice. And then... I gasped once again, my eyes widening as the hand pressed a little harder against my lower back.

"I'm not something you need to fear." His full lips parted to released a beautiful husky smooth voice.

Against my better judgement, my body relaxed and my mind raced to take in my situation. I was laying naked in a rather warm bed with an equally bare male who had the same beautiful eyes as the... creature that saved me. Why was I naked? Probably so I didn't die. Body heat was the best way to warm a freezing body and this male knew that. And of course, this male was probably also the creature I had seen before. Which meant, this male was the one from the stories. The Titan. And he certainly was a titan. But he was normal size now. At least he seemed to be. He still seemed a few inches taller than I but he defiantly seemed human.

I inhaled, shivering at the feeling of his very warm hand against my back and raised my own hand to press against his toned chest. His skin felt like there was fire beneath it and I stuttered on my breath at the thought. There was no way this man could be human. No human was this warm naturally. They'd die from fever if they were. I glanced back up to see his eyes still staring at me with a strange emotion floating through them.

"Why should I not fear you?" My voice came out a little more calm then I expected but it also revealed how hurt my throat was. I wheezed slightly and let out a few coughs.

"You might not want to speak." He shifted, releasing me from his hold as he sat up and pushed the quilts off of us. I shivered at the sudden gust of cool air but he slipped out of the bed quickly before covering me back up. "I'll get you some water." He told me before turning away.

I swallowed hard and winced at the soreness. It was probably from the bitter cold water I had swallowed. I curled up in the warm quilts though it wasn't quite as warm without him. I blinked, feeling my eyes burning slightly as I did so. Who was he, exactly? I had an idea. But i felt it might be a little rude to ask. With a groan, I shifted, pushing my hands against the mattress as I moved to sit up. I gathered one of the quilts and pulled it around my shoulders, covering my bare body to keep it warm.

I was in a cottage. A rather small cottage. The bed I was in happened to be rather large and could fit at least three people. It was pressed against the wall on one side; the side I happened to be on. I glanced around slowly, noticing the small kitchen table not far away and the kitchen in which the male was. He was still bare naked and I buried myself a little more in the quilts in embarrassment. I could see his bare bottom and I knew my face had heated up. He was busing himself doing something, getting me water i assumed, so I shifted my eyes to take in the rest of the cottage. It was one room, with a bed, a small kitchen and what looked like a little bathroom off to the side. I tilted my head at that. He had a bathroom indoors? He even had what looked to be a bathing tub. How very interesting. Then there was a rather large lit fireplace not far from the bed.

"Here." The male had made his way back over to me with a small black mug in his hand. He held it out to me with a kind smile on his lips. For a moment, I just blinked at him. The smile faded and he bit his lower lip nervously. "It's warmed water with honey in it. It should help your throat."

"O-Oh." I mumbled, reaching forward with both hands to take the mug from him. The quilt slipped from ym shoulders but I lost interest in it when my hands connected with the warm mug. I brought it close to my face and sniffed it, getting a hint of the sweet honey. I glanced at him, smiling faintly as I brought it to my lips. "Thank you." I whispered before taking a sip. It wasn't the best tasting thing in the world but the warmth felt nice on my throat and I could feel the honey coat the inside of my throat like it was supposed to. I downed the rest of the mug before pulling it away, licking my lips. The male took the empty mug from my hands, placing it on the floor before slipping back under the quilts with me. He lifted the one that had fallen and lifted it to rest over my shoulders once again. I gripped it with my hands, holding it in place as I shifted to look at him. "I really do mean it." I spoke, finding it easier to do so now. "You... You saved my life." His eyes widened a fraction at my words. "I... Thank you. So very much."

The male eyed me for a moment before slipping his arm around my shoulders when he noticed me shiver. His warmth immediately started to sooth my muscles and I honestly didn't feel uncomfortable with him doing so. "So you don't fear me?"

I bit my lip, my eyes scanning his face for a moment before I looked away to the pile of quilts at our laps. "You did save my life, did you not? That's proof enough that I have no reason to fear you." I blinked. "Unless you plan on eating me." I glanced at him. "Is that why you saved me?"

He just shook his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Why would I eat you?"

"Well..." I licked my chapped lips. "You are the Titan, aren't you?"

"The what?" His voice sounded genuinely surprised and his eyes were slightly wide.

I blinked at him. "The Titan?" I swallowed hard, feeling my throat was really starting to feel better. As was the rest of my body. I was really lucky. Very lucky. "I-It's a story. In my village. They tell all the children from the time we are very young. It's about the little boy who wondered in the woods to only return as this large man-eating creature." His beautiful eyes narrowed at my words. "He's called The Titan. Because he's so tall. And when you... When you pulled be from the ice you... You looked just like what I pictured. Well, almost. But close enough."

"Is that what they say? That I e_at_ people?" His voice rose slightly and I could hear the anger in it.

"I... Well..." I bit my lip and flinched away from him. "Y-Yes."

"I do no such thing." He snapped, his lips snarling as he glanced away from me. "I'm not a monster. They just make me out to be one."

Shaking, I lifted my hand to place it against his warm shoulder. He tensed beneath my fingertips but otherwise didn't move. "Y-You're obviously not a monster. A monster wouldn't have saved me from my death."

His muscles relaxed under my touch and he turned to glance at me. "Why were you out there? I was hunting when I heard your scream. Humans don't come in these woods any more."

"Oh, Um." I blushed softly and glanced away from him, pulling my hand back to my lap as I tugged the quilt around me. "I was a bunny. I'm not exactly sure what happened. But I saw a bunny and followed it."

The male stiffened slightly beside me and turned to face me fully. "A bunny?" He questioned, his voice darkening slightly. "Was it white?"

I blinked and turned to look at him, rubbing my cheek against the quilt around me, though his arm was just as close. "It was."

He stared into my eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh. He ran his free hand through his jet black hair, ruffling it slightly. "Your village has a completely twisted story about me but no tales about the white bunny? Or any white creature? That's stupid." His hand fell in his lap as he met my eyes once again. "You never, ever, follow the white bunny. Because it's not a bunny. It's a changeling."

"What is a changeling?" I questioned softly, feeling my heart pound a little harder in my chest.

"It's this... disgusting creature that transforms into these pure looking white animals. They lure humans to their death." He glanced away from me to the window by the small kitchen. "They have a way of clouding your judgement and once they have a hold of you, well, you're pretty much screwed at that point. Which explains why you came into the woods without a care in the world. The changeling had you. And almost killed you."

"But you came along." I smiled softly and shifted a little closer to him, under his arm. "You didn't have to, but you saved my life." I nuzzled my cheek against his warm shoulder and noticed the way his tanned cheeks lit up with color. "I owe you my life."

"A-Ah well. You, um, you really don't owe me anything." He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at me shyly.

I couldn't help but smile at him as I shifted back from him. "I believe I do. Because you saved my life. And now, I'm going to have to rely on you a little longer." I sniffed slightly, feeling a little soreness in my nose and pretty much everywhere else on my body. "After all, how am i to return home with those changelings out there?" I nodded, lifting a hand to tuck thick blonde hair behind my ear. "I doubt I can walk at the moment." I wiggled my toes but could feel the pure exhaustion in my body. "So, I think I'll need you to..." I trailed off when I glanced up and noticed the look of surprise on his face. "What is it?"

The male blinked a few times. "Home? You... Return home?"

I blinked back at him. "Well, where else would I go?" I leaned back from him in realization. "You thought I would stay here?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Not exactly. I just... I don't think it is safe for you to return home."

"Yes, I know." I nodded, relaxing slightly. "That's why I would like you to help me. You can protect me against the changelings and lead me back home, can you not? And then I'll be out of your hair and you'll no longer have to worry about me." It seemed like the best thing to do after all. I was bothering this man. I didn't want to remain a bother much longer. "I'm from Trost. Do you know how to get back there?"

The male's shoulders tensed at my words. I could see the muscles under his skin tighten and his head turned away from me. "I do. It's where I am from as well."

"_Oh_." I breathed as my eyes widened. So the stories were true. This male really was the Titan boy. I swallowed hard, doing my best to not seem afraid of him. But of course I was a bit. After all, the fear of him had been instilled inside of me since I was a little thing. My fingers tightened around the quilt over my shoulder and I glanced away from him. "Well, then, once I'm able to walk properly again, you can lead me back home and I'll leave you alone."

Suddenly, the air felt thick. The silence surrounded us and I had to glance up to assure myself that he was still there. But he was tense once again and his free hand was a tight fist in his lap. His head was bent down so his hair covered his face, leaving me with little to go on about his mood. "Alone?" The word was softly spoken.

"Well, yes?" I ventured, reaching out to touch him but paused when his arm left my shoulders. "I don't want to be a bother to you..." I bit my lip, realizing I didn't even know my savior's name.

"No." The word was firm as he got to his feet rather quickly.

"N-No?" I questioned, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You can't leave." I stated, meeting his eyes and what I saw there... was not what I expected. I thought he was angry. But no, he was sad. There was a hint of anger but i could practically see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

"I... Do you not want me to leave?" I questioned softly, shifting to a knee as I moved a little closer to the edge of the bed and him.

"You can't go back." He stated before turning away from me.

I watched with wide eyes as he left through the front door of the cottage and closed it gently behind him. My body then collapsed and I found myself on my back, staring up at a dingy ceiling. My limbs ached and my chest burned. My eyes prickled with tears and I took no effort to stop them. Was he not going to let me return home? Was I his now? What ever could this mean? And what was his name? Who was he really? So many questions and no answers. I couldn't follow him. I could hardly move as it were. I could only hope he would return and I could speak to him properly.

With a soft sigh, I rolled onto my side into a ball and tugged the quilts around me tightly. My eyes grew heavy so I closed them. It wasn't long before sleep took over.

* * *

I was woken by a rather loud crash. A gasp came from my lips and my eyes snapped open to see nothing but darkness. A shiver of fear ran over my skin as I tried to sit up, though it wasn't all that easy. Then, a soft glow of light lit up the area and I glanced to the side to see my savior standing beside the bed, lighting a small lamp on the table beside the bed. I blinked in surprise and practically froze when his eyes met mine. He straightened up, his mouth a tight line as he looked me over.

"I apologize." He spoke softly before moving to the other side of the room. He started to light a few lamps, illuminating the small cottage. I glanced outside to see it was dark and I wondered how long I had been asleep. And then I wondered where I was. I had to still be in the woods but how far was I from the lake? "I haven't dealt with human in a long time." He started speaking again so I shifted my eyes to watch him. "I'm still remembering how to act properly. So, I'm sorry if I acted strange earlier. I realize I didn't explain properly." He finally turned away from the last lamp in the kitchen to meet my eyes. I could see in those orbs of green that he was sincere.

My body relaxed at those eyes and I gave him a soft smile. "It's alright. I am also sorry if I said anything to offend you. I just don't wish to be a bother is all."

He shook his head and made his way over to me once again. "You are no bother to me. It's... Nice to have someone to talk to. Someone human I mean." He added the last part a little hastily but I didn't question it. He paused at the edge of the bed, looking down at me with that same sad expression from before. "I will explain why it's best for you not to return home. But first, are you hungry?" For someone who claimed to not interact with people, he was doing pretty well I thought.

"I am, actually." I gave him a smile, shifting slightly. "Could I have some clothes to wear?" I asked before noticing he still wasn't wearing clothes. I blinked, quickly tugging my eyes away from his well endowed bare lower half. "Or, rather, where are mine?"

The male paused before shifting away from me to the fireplace not far away. I noticed then that my clothes were laid out in two chairs in front of the fire to dry. When had he done that? He gathered them in his arms before returning to me. "Your coat is still not dry but these are." He placed my clothes on the bed with a faint smile.

I returned the smile. "Thank you." I reached forward to lay out my clothes. The fabric was still warm from the fire and it made me smile a bit more. "I have so many questions." I informed him as I shook out my socks. "I mean, I want to know your story. The real one. Since you said that my version is wrong. And I also want to know much more." I smiled up at him as I tugged on my thick long-sleeved wool shirt. It felt warm against my skin and I could feel the strength start to return to my muscles. "But first, What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head back at him.

"My name?" He questioned, a dark eyebrow rising at me.

"Yes, your name? What are you called?" I shifted onto my knees, the quilts falling away as I moved toward the edge of the bed. I was thankful my shirt was long enough to cover my front but considering he had been the one to undress me in the first place, hiding was probably useless. "I'm Armin." I held my hand out to him in official greeting. "Armin Arlert."

The male just stared at my hand for a moment before he grasped it with his. He wrapped his warm fingers around mine in a different way than most hand shakes went. But I didn't mind. I giggled faintly and squeezed his fingers in return. "Eren. I'm called Eren."

"Eren." I repeated, noticing the way the corners of his lips quirked up when i said his name. "I like it. It's nice to officially meet you Eren."

He nodded, releasing my fingers a little reluctantly. "You too, Armin." He turned away from me and moved into the kitchen. "It's not much, but I managed to boil some deer meat for you." I shifted as he spoke and did my best to pull my pants back on. My foot was caught for a moment and without realizing it, I fell off the bed. I hit the floor with a grunt and suddenly Eren was back at my side. "Armin!" He knelt beside me, his eyes rather wide as he looked me over.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, Eren. I'm alright." I chuckled as I lifted my hips and tugged ym pants all the way up. I tied them shut then sat up, smiling at him. "I'm a bit accident prone." I patted his cheek before we both moved to our feet. "You'll learn that the longer I stay here."

"Oh." He let out a breath of relief as he eyed me. "You're going to drive me insane then."

I giggled as I sat back on the bed, grabbing me socks to tug them on. "I'm sorry. I can't help it really. I've always been this way. I fell in a snow bank yesterday that I couldn't get out of until my friend Mikasa came by and tugged me out." I chuckled at the memory, pulling my pant legs down over my socks before getting to my feet. Considering I had almost drowned, I felt pretty well. My body still ached and my throat was sore but other than that, I felt okay. "Honestly, drowning because I fell through thin ice sounds like something that would actually happen to me."

Eren suddenly grasped my shoulders with both hands, startling me. "Don't joke about it." He whispered harshly, peering into my eyes. He really was only an inch or two taller than I. "If I hadn't been that close... You would be dead."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I-I know that. I'm sorry."

He sighed faintly, shaking his head as he seemingly relaxed. "It's fine. I just... It's nothing." He shook his head and released me. "I don't like the idea of you dying." He stated before turning away from me to return to the kitchen.

I swallowed hard, my hand clutching the fabric of my shirt over my chest. My heart pounded rather hard and I felt my face heat up. He couldn't... care about me could he? He hardly knew me. But he acted as if... he did care? Perhaps it was because he hadn't had company in such a long time. I inhaled deeply but the sudden intake of air sent me into a fit of coughs. I clutched at my chest as I bent over, placing my free hand over my mouth to cover the coughing.

Eren was by my side once again, a warm hand rubbing my back soothingly and the other pushing a warm mug into my hand. I took it and once my coughing settled down, I took a few sips from the warm mug. Honey water again. I tried to calm my breathing and found it was easier to do so after I had downed the entire mug. Eren continued to rub my back and when I finally glanced at him, his expression reminded me of my mother's when I was sick.

"Thank you." I spoke softly, giving him a comforting smile as I clutched the empty mug to my chest.

Eren nodded as he took the mug from my hands. "You're not completely well yet. Being in fridged water for that long will take a toll on your body. So we have to be careful." He leaned forward suddenly, nuzzling his cheek against mine before pulling away to head back to the kitchen. Though I was stunned by his sign of affection for a second, I followed after him. "You should drink more of this. Sip it." He told me as he poured some water from a tea kettle into the mug. I watched as he dipped a silver spoon into a small bowl and then dipped it into the water. He stirred in the honey for a little while before returning the spoon to the honey. "Here." He turned back to me, mug in hand but paused when he noticed I was standing right beside him. I blinked at him and took the offered mug, sipping some of the warm honey water.

"You sure do know an awful lot about this." I licked my lips as I pulled the mug from them.

"I was human once. Albeit a long time ago, it's still in me. And I've observed humans for a long time. I may have never returned to Trost exactly, but that didn't mean I didn't watch." He informed me before turning to a boiling pot on something I did no recognize.

I blinked, raising and eyebrow as I looked over what he was doing. I notice how fire was light and licking at the bottom of the pot. This was new to me. Mother had to put the pot over the fireplace to cook things. "What is that?" I questioned softly, pointing at the object he was cooking on.

Eren glanced at me as he pulled the lid off of the pot and lifted a wooden spoon to stir whatever was inside the pot. "A stove." He answered, raising an eyebrow at me. "Do you not have one?"

"We do not." I said in awe, stepping up beside him to get a better look at it. "Where did you get it?"

"The Witch." He answered, glancing away to peer into the pot.

I stiffened. "The witch?"

"She's actually not that bad." He answered, glancing at me. "I'm sure Trost has plenty of stories on her but she's not actually a witch per say." He put the lid back onto the pot before turning to face me. "These woods are dangerous for humans, yes. But not for the reasons you believe they are. The Witch, like me, was human once. She was exiled into these woods a very long time ago. Long before I came here. I'm not sure why she was, but she was. She has this... obsession with creating things. Everything I have is because of her." He glanced around the cottage. "She made this home for me. I owe her for a lot. Though, I also owe her for making me what I am." He added, his eyes rolling as he leaned a hip against the counter. "Though my anger over that has faded over the years. She made me what I am but she's taken care of me also. She's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother."

"Goodness." I gasped softly, my eyes wide as I stared at him. "The stories really have twisted the truth." My brow furrowed. "But if she... made you what you are, doesn't that mean she's magical?"

Eren shook his head. "She injected me with some shot when I was little. She saved my life too." He waved a hand, letting out a sigh. "I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's eat and then I'll explain my story to you."

I nodded at him, eager to listen to what he had to tell me. I turned to glance around the small kitchen. "May I help?"

"Sure." Eren pointed to the small cabinet near the sink. "There are bowls in there. Can you get me two of them?"

I nodded eagerly as I turned to open the cabinet door. I was greeted by the sight of many wooden bowls and plates. I smiled faintly and grabbed two bowls before turning back to Eren, shutting the door with my hip. He took the bowls from me, placing them on the counter beside the stove. I watched as he lifted one bowl and poured what looked to be soup into it with a wooden ladle. He then handed the bowl to me and I turned to place it on the table. It was a small table, big enough for only two people and it suddenly struck me that Eren had probably eaten at this table alone his entire life. My throat suddenly became tight so i grabbed my mug that I had sat on the table and took a few sips of my honey water.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gaining my attention.

When I turned back to him, he was holding out the full second bowl to me. I nodded, placing the mug back down as I crossed the few steps to reach him. "Yes, I'm fine." I flashed him a smile as I took the bowl and then turned to place it on the table, opposite the other bowl.

Eren eyed me for a moment before recovering the pot. "If you say so. Can you grab the chairs?" He asked softly.

I nodded and moved away from the table to gather the two chair by the fireplace. I couldn't help but think about that fact that Eren had spent his time alone for so long. I wasn't even sure how long it had been. The story of the Titan was a very old story in my village so that meant that Eren was very old. But he didn't _look_ that old. In fact, he looked to be around my age. I blinked, stunned slightly by the realization that Eren may be immortal.

"Armin?" He questioned softly and I glanced up to see him watching me with a worried expression.

I flashed him another smile and continued over to him. I placed the chairs in their places, opposite each other at the small round table. I noticed he had gathered two wooden spoons for us and he had his own mug of water. Eren smiled at me, patted my head gently and then shifted to sit down. I bit my lip but did the same as him, taking the seat opposite him.

Eren watched me as I dipped my spoon into the soup. I blinked, recognizing the lumps of brown to be some type of meat. I recalled Eren mentioning it was Deer meat. There were also what looked to be carrots and some green stuff. I tilted my head at it before lifting the spoon to my mouth. I blew at the hot lump of meat before popping it into my mouth. I chewed slowly, finding the taste to be pleasant. I glanced up to see Eren was still watching me for a reaction.

"It's nice." I told him with a smile. His shoulders seemed to relax at this and a soft smile came to his full lips. My cheeks heated up at this but i just shoved another spoon full into my mouth as Eren did the same. "I've never had Deer before." I informed him, hoping to learn more about him by telling him about myself. "They live in the forest, so we only get deer if we're really lucky and they wonder out into the clearings around the village. The last time that happened, my Grandfather managed to get one but I was much too little to eat it." I smiled at him, licking my lips. The warm broth felt good in my throat and stomach. It warmed my entire body really. "So this is a treat actually." I told him before taking in another spoonful.

Eren perked an eyebrow at me as he ate. "Is it? I eat it daily. It's the only meat around here worth eating. Sometimes I get lucky and there's a bunny around. But that's rare considering the Changelings like to eat those. What they eat, they become. And bunnies are, well, innocent looking."

I laughed through my nose at his words. "Yes, I know from experience." I stirred the soup around in my bowl for a moment before scooping up a carrot. "These taste fresh too but it's the beginning of winter. Where di you get them?"

"I grow them. I grew enough to last me for a while if I store them right." He glanced away from me to a cabinet by the door to the cottage. "I do like meat but sometimes it's nice to have more than that."

I nodded in agreement. "What else did you grow?" I found it fascinating that he had actually made a nice life for himself out in these woods. Eren was quite resourceful from the look of it and he certainly was nothing like I had first thought. The story of him from my village did not do him justice at all.

"Carrots, spinach, some corn. Though I only have a little of that." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Some crows managed to get to it." He sighed faintly before continuing. "Hm. Green beans and squash. That's pretty much it."

I tilted my head at him. "No potatoes?"

Eren blinked at me, pausing in putting another spoonful in his mouth. "No. They're not exactly easy to grow and I haven't managed to figure out how yet."

"Oh, I love potatoes." I told him, tapping a finger against my chin. "They grow best in the cold weather so we planted a bunch near the end of spring. But you need seed potatoes for it to work best." I hummed. "It's too cold for them now though."

"Oh." Eren blinked, seemingly disappointed.

"But, come next spring, it'll be the perfect time! I'll show you." I said with a smile, taking another bite of the soup. I flinched when Eren suddenly dropped his spoon onto the table. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him when I noticed the surprise look on his face. "What is it?"

Eren snapped out of it, shaking his head as he snapped his mouth shut from his slack-jawed expression. "I just... Next spring? I thought you wanted to return home."

"I do." I tilted my head at him, letting my spoon rest in my bowl. "But that doesn't mean I won't see you again, does it?" I bit my lip. "I mean, unless you'd rather I didn't visit you. But I just thought, prehaps, you wouldn't mind my company once in a while."

Those beautifully intense green eyes bore into mine causing my face to flush and my heart to pound slightly faster. "I don't mind your company at all."

A smile came to my lips at his words though my body didn't calm down. "Good then." I lifted my spoon to take in another mouthful. I could tell there was more Eren wanted to say but he was waiting. Because he had promised to tell me everything after we ate. I was curious of course. Very curious. So many questions! I just hoped he was willing to answer them all.

* * *

I bit my bottom lip as I watched Eren put the rest of the soup away in his special cabinet. Apparently it kept certain things cold and preserved his food. Another one of those things the witch had made for him. I wondered what she was like in person. She sounded nice from the few times Eren had mentioned her already. I kicked my feet slightly as i sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. We'd had a pleasant dinner though I didn't learn much else from Eren. He seemed to be waiting until we could sit down and just talk. A yawn came from my lips that I hid behind my hand.

"Hey Eren?" I questioned softly as he closed the cabinet. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Do you always walk around naked?" I glanced down his body before snapping my eyes back up to his face. I knew my cheeks were flushed but there was really nothing I could do about that.

"Does it bother you?" He asked softly.

"It doesn't exactly bother me." I informed him. "I just... It's strange I suppose." I bit my lip. "I'm not used to... seeing another male bare."

Eren tilted his head to the side, his hair falling against his forehead cheek before he shrugged. "I'm used to not having to worry about things like that." He told me as he waked over toward the bed. At the foot of the bed there was a chest where he bent down to open it. I shifted, crawling toward the edge of the bed to watch him. I peeked over the lid of the chest to see a bunch of quilts and pieces of clothing folded into it. "But Hanji always makes me dress when I go see her. She's not found of me walking around bare either. It's just easier for me. My clothes just rip when I transform and sometimes I don't have time to take them off before I do so."

His words made sense of course. But I was stuck on this Hanji person. "Who is Hanji?" My fingers curled over the lid of the chest and I rested my chin on it to watch him.

Eren glanced up at me, a soft smile on his lips. "The witch."

My eyes widened. "Really? Her name is Hanji? That's so... interesting!"

Eren chuckled at my enthusiasm as he pulled out a pair of tan trousers. I leaned back as he closed the chest before tugging them on. I blinked, watching as his privates were finally covered and he tied the pants close. "Is there better?"

I nodded, not caring for the lack of a shirt. I was used to seeing men without shirts. After all, in the summer we hardly wore shirts when working in the fields. Although, I always did no matter how hot it was because I just burned from the sun so easily. Another yawn slipped from my lips as I shifted back up the bed.

"Are you tired?" Eren asked, shifted to sit on the bed beside me.

I shrugged as I pressed my back against the pillow propped up against the wall at the head of the bed. "I think I'm still recovering." I pulled a quilt up over my legs and smiled as he settled in beside me under the quilt. But he didn't sit like I. Eren shifted, laying down beside me and placed his head in my lap. I blinked at this but allowed him to do so. For someone who didn't interact with people, he sure was affectionate. But perhaps that was why he was so affectionate. He laid with his head in my lap, looking up at me with his hands resting on his chest. I just smiled down at him and let my hand trail into his soft thick hair.

"You certainly look better than you did when you first woke this morning. I was starting to worry." He closed his eyes as my fingers started to card through his hair soothingly.

"How long had I been out?" I hadn't thought to ask that until now.

"A day or so. For a bit, I thought I had lost you." His brow furrowed and his eyes opened, meeting mine. "You scared me quite a lot. Your breathing had been so shallow."

I bit my lower lip, feeling bad that I had made him worry so. "Well, I'm better now."

A faint smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, his warmth seeping through the fabric of my pants and into my thigh. I shifted the hand that wasn't carding through his hair to place over his chest. He smiled at this as allowed my hand to rest over his heart. I could feel it beating solidly and I flushed. "You are much better. The color in your cheeks has returned." He pointed out, causing me to flush darker. He let out a husky chuckle that sent a chill down my spine. Goodness. What w_as_ this?

I smiled down at him kindly through my embarrassment. "Yes, well, I do feel better than I had this morning. My throat is still a little sore but I think with that special tea you make me, I'll be just fine."

Eren nodded, letting his eyes slip close once again. "Once you're feeling up to it, I'll take you home."

I paused in petting his hair at his words. "I thought you said I couldn't return."

He let out a faint sigh. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it was dangerous for you to do so."

"But you would be with me. You'd protect me, wouldn't you?" I questioned.

"Of course." His eyes snapped open and I was met with fiery, intense green. "It's not the woods I'm worried about. It's beyond that, that worries me."

I furrowed my brow, tilting my head to the side in confusion as I looked down at him. "You mean... the village?"

He nodded. "Armin, you do realize they believe you're dead, do you not?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "I... I didn't think about that."

"If someone else in the village had disappeared into the woods, what would you have thought?" He asked softly, his face relaxing at he stared up at me.

"I..." I bit my lower lip, closing my eyes. "I would have thought they had died." My eyes snapped open. "But I'm not dead! And my family deserves to know that."

"Of course they do." He agreed but I could hear more coming. "But Armin... Believe me, I understand your desire to return home and I will not stop you. But... things may be different when you return. They may... not be kind to you."

I knew what he meant. He was referring to his own story. With that floating around the village, I wouldn't blame the villagers for thinking I had become something evil while I was in the woods. But... I had faith in my family. In my parents. More so my mother and Grandfather. They would believe me when I told them the truth. "I understand that. But if I am just able to speak to my family... to explain to them what happened. I know my grandfather would listen to me. I know he would believe in me." I bit my chapped bottom lip. "And, I can make sure the villagers know about the bunny. It's a story that needs to be told so the same thing doesn't happen to someone else. I have to go back, Eren." I glanced down at him, meeting beautiful eyes that held an emotion I couldn't quite read.

After a moment or two of silence, Eren let out a sigh through his nose and closed his eyes. "I know you do, Armin." He placed a hand over mine that was still over his heart. I had honestly never felt so comfortable with a person in my life. And that scared me just a bit. "But you said you'd visit?"

I nodded, swallowing down the lump in my throat. "Y-Yes." It was hard to remember that Eren wasn't actually human. His heart beat like a human's but I had seen he wasn't. The figure was blurry in my memory but I still knew it. That... That wasn't human. But here he was, laying in a bed with me, his head in my lap and his hand over mine. And I could _feel_ him. He was more human than some of the villagers I had seen.

Eren's fingers curled around mine, giving my hand a squeeze as he opened his eyes to meet mine. "Then, once you're completely better I'll take you home."

My fingers started to card through his hair once again. "Thank you."

He relaxed under my fingers and his eyes slipped close once again. "You don't need to thank me, Armin." A soft smile rested on his lips while his hand squeezed mine. "I may have saved your life and all, but you're doing things for me as well. Most of all, just being here is nice."

A rush of sadness crashed over my body as my fingers shifted to press against his scalp. "How long... have you been alone?"

Eren's smile faded and his brow furrowed at my question. "Too long to remember." He mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled back, swallowing hard.

Eren released a sigh through his nose and squeezed my hand gently. "You want to know the story, right?"

I bit my lip but nodded. "Yes, I do. If you don't mind."

"I'd like to hear your version first."

"Ah." I swallowed before licking my lips to wet them. "There are a few versions."

"Tell me the one you know best."

"Alright." I lifted my head, letting it fall back against the headboard as I glanced out the window not far from the bed. I could see streams of moonlight glittering through the tall trees and glisten against the snow. It was a beautiful sight actually. I inhaled and then began the story I heard multiple times over my life from my mother.

"Once upon a time, there lived a little boy who didn't heed the warning his parents had given him. He was only six or seven, so the legend goes and he wondered away from his home early one morning. He crossed the vast space of land between the village and the woods without anyone seeing him. Only when it was much too late did his mother realize where he had gone. By the time she had spotted him he was at the edge of the woods." I paused, taking a breath and shivering at the familiarity of the story. "She called to him, screamed and even tried to run to him. But the boy's father stopped her, claiming their son was doomed now. There was nothing they could do but watch as the little boy crossed into the woods and disappeared. The family mourned their loss for a very long time. The mother was never the same. She never left the house and refused to eat for quite some time. The father went cold and rigid. The villagers did not blame them. It was proof that no matter how much you warned a child, they still had the natural curiosity to wander off on their own. The villagers took this as a lesson for their own children."

"It was many years later when the boy returned. But then, he was a strong young man. One of the villagers had noticed him come out of the woods and informed the rest of the village. The boy's parents were called upon as well and once the mother saw the male crossed the span of land toward them, she just knew. She took off running and nearly attacked the male in a hug. She claimed she knew it was her son because of his eyes. No one... Had those eyes." I swallowed and glanced away from the window to Eren. I froze for a second when I saw he was staring right up at me with those intensely green eyes. It was true. No one had eyes like his. Not that I had seen. It was strange to sit there and tell Eren the story about him that my village had. But he seemed genuinely interested so I continued, glancing away back out the window.

"Happy that their son had returned, the village had a celebration. The boy didn't speak much about what had happened, only claimed he had gotten lost in the forest. His family was just happy to have him home they didn't question it. But they should have." I bit my lip, knowing what was coming next. A part that scared me right to my bones when I was a child. "Because later that night, late into the party, something happened. Under the light of the moon, the male changed. He grew, breaking through the roof of the cottage he was in and his skin twisted and pulled over his growing bones. He transformed into a... Horrid creature. With large glowing green eyes, wild hair and long limps. He was the height of two men and his guttural growl struck fear into all the villagers. And his mouth... it was so large with his teeth showing through his skin and a long pointed tongue that dripped saliva. He was a monster. He was no longer the boy that had wandered into the woods. He was a monster now. And the monster attacked. He.." I paused to swallow, closing my eyes. "He ate his own mother. Terrified the villagers attacked back. They managed to scare the monster back into the woods and he was never seen again." I released a hard breath and opened my eyes, rolling my head to look down at Eren. "He was what he now call a Titan." I continued though my body was stiff from the pure look of pain in Eren's eyes. "And that, children, is why we never wonder near the woods. Because I'm sure you have no desire to eat your own... mother." I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat. "T-The end." I said hurriedly, moving to stroke Eren's hair gently once again.

"So... That is really what they say about me, is it?" Eren managed to say after a few moment of silence. His voice cracked slightly and his pain felt like a knife in my gut.

"I... I don't think those things anymore. I... I know you're not a monster." I felt I just had to reassure him that those words were from the story. I didn't think he was a horrid creature and I felt he needed to know that. "You're different, of course. But you... You saved my life Eren and you are no monster. I intend to make sure the villagers know that." I spoke softly as I brushed hair away from his forehead.

His fingers squeezed mine though the pain in his eyes remained. "I know that, Armin. I know you don't think those things about me, otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now with me."

I smiled softly in relief and nodded my head. "I'm happy you understand that." I brushed his hair from his forehead before sinking my hands into his thick hair. "So, what is the real story then?"

Eren hummed, his eyes glancing away from mine to stare up at the ceiling. "The first half is pretty accurate. I was about six when I wondered into the woods. But I didn't just wander for no reason. I... Followed a bunny." He met my eyes and I gasped softly at his words. "I was six. Of course I followed the pretty white bunny. It lead me to a pack of wolves. Now, those are something you should fear. They're ruthless and love the taste of human flesh. I still remember the pure terror i felt when I snapped out of the trance and saw the wolves surrounding me." He glanced away and I could tell he was lost in the memory. I understood that terror all too well. "They would have ripped me apart... if it wasn't for him."

"Him?" I questioned, eager to know what had happened.

"Bertolt." He answered, his eyes still far away. "He's... a Titan. He looks a lot different from me and he's a lot taller but, he's a Titan. He saved my life. Wolves have no interest in us so they ran off and he saved me." His eyes focused and he met my eyes once again. "He took me to Hanji and she raised me. They told me I couldn't return home and after a while, I just accepted it though they never told me why. I was around eleven when Hanji shoved that needle into my arm. Hanji and Bert were the only people I trusted. I didn't trust the others... But Bert promised it wouldn't hurt and I would be better because of it." A faint growl left his lips. "They made me a Titan. It was how they all became one. They wandered into the woods as children and Hanji made them Titan's. To protect those that may wonder into these dangerous woods."

My eyes wide, I asked breathlessly, "There are _more_ of you? And you're here to... protect us?"

Eren nodded. "There are a few. I met two others but I was closer to Bert. There's four of us now. Bert, Reiner, Annie and I." He told me, squeezing my hand. "I'm not sure about the whole protecting thing but I did manged to save you so... maybe we are, yes."

I smiled softly at him, continuing to massage his scalp with my fingers. "That's actually quite a story of its own. But you mentioned you were angry at her for a long time because of it."

"I was." He hummed slightly, leaning into my touch. "She turned me into some kind of monster. Or so I thought at the time. I didn't realize she was doing it to protect me and keep me safe. Because I couldn't live in these woods as a human. It was too dangerous. It was a long time ago. I've forgiven her. Bert as well." His lips curled up into a smile. "They've both done nothing but help me since I came here. I owe them more than anything."

"I owe them as well." I smiled softly at him. "After all, because they helped you, you were able to help me."

"I'll pass along your sentiment." He said with a chuckle.

I giggled softly, nodding as I squeezed his fingers. "Thanks." I continued to run my fingers over his scalp. "So, what about the second half of the story?"

"Oh, right." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Well, when I turned eighteen, I realized I stopped growing. Hanji said it was a side effect. I'm not human now. She is a witch after all. There's a little magic in what she does. She made me... immortal. Never aging, never dying." He let out a sigh through his nose, a frown coming to his lips. "In my anger at that, I ran away. I thought I could return home. I thought I could at least see my mother again. And I did. She recognized me right away. It was... nice actually." A soft smile came to his lips before it was suddenly whipped away as he continued speaking. "But the villagers... They called me a monster. I hadn't even transformed yet but they called me a monster. It was chaos. And in that chaos I... I transformed. Back then, I had a trigger. And that trigger was pain. Now i can control when I change but I was still young back then. One of the villagers had managed to cut me and I transformed. I didn't _hurt_ anyone. But I terrified them. My mother..." He trailed off for a moment, his face contorting in pain. "She tried to protect me. Even as a... monster, she loved me. I couldn't risk her getting hurt so I ran. I ran away, back into the woods and I've never returned."

I bit my lower lip and leaned down, brushing my lips over his warm forehead. "That's horrible, Eren... But at the same time... It's lovely to know your mother still loved you." I murmured against his skin.

Eren cracked open his eyes and met mine, a faint smile on his lips. "Yes, she did."

"I'm glad to know you didn't eat her." I giggled faintly, leaning back slightly to smile at him. Eren smiled at me, amusement swirling in his eyes as he squeezed my hand. "And I'm glad to know the true story. I'll be sure to pass it on." I spoke the last few words through a yawn.

Eren blinked before he shifted to sit up, my hand falling away from his hair though he kept hold of my other hand. "You should get to sleep." He reached forward, brushing some of my hair behind my ear. "The more you rest, the quicker you'll get better."

I hummed, nodding as I shifted to scoot down the bed under the blanket. Eren released my hand so I could move under the blankets, pulling the feather pillow down under my head. He smiled at me before slipping off the bed and walking away. I followed him with my eyes, watching as he snuffed out all the lamps aside from the one beside the bed. He added a few more logs to the fire to make sure it would remain lit while we slept and then snuffed out the lamp beside the bed. The glow from the fireplace lit his face and I smiled at him as he crawled under the quilts beside me. He turned on his side facing me as he let his head rest on my pillow. I moved a little closer to him, feeling his warmth surrounding me as he slipped an arm around my waist to pull me just a little closer. I smiled up at him, folding my hands against my chest.

"Goodnight, Eren."

He smiled at me and then leaned down to press a soft kiss to my forehead. "Sleep well, Armin."

I lowered my head, letting my forehead connect with his collar-bone as he rested his chin atop my head. It was a comfy place and once I closed my eyes, it wasn't long before I was asleep.

* * *

**Oh yes, look at that. Everything Armin ever thought about Eren was wrong. How very interesting. Haha. How could a creature whose spent most of its life alone in the woods be so.. polite and pleasant? Because Eren is just that great of a guy. Haha. **

**There's s much more to come! Guess who makes an appearance next chapter? Go on, guess. You'll probably guess right haha.**

**Well, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought please! I love knowing what you guys think.**

**~Addy~**


	3. Meeting Big Brother

**You guys are so great! You really are! Please check out my tumblr, yea? For updates about this story and stuff. Links on my profile.**

**No special warnings for this aside from possible occness. Possible. **

* * *

When I awoke that morning, I was surrounded in warmth. My throat was still a little sore but my body felt so much better than it had the day before. I hummed faintly, nuzzling into the pillow before I realized I was alone. I whined in the back of my throat and peeked an eye open. My head was stuffed under the quilts so I tugged them down from over my head and glanced around the cottage. Eren was no where to be seen but I could see it was daylight outside. It was hard to tell what time since the trees shaded everything but I could only assume it was morning. I reminded me of what it looked like when I had first entered the forest and that was mid morning. A yawn came from my lips and I snuggled back into the quilts, not yet ready to move. It was then that the door to the cottage opened.

"Okay but just be quiet." Eren mumbled as he entered, an annoyed expression on his face. He was actually still wearing the trousers he'd put on the night before. "He's still sleeping."

"Oh, yes, of course." A voice I did not recognize spoke and then a rather tall brunette male entered the cottage. "We don't want to be a bother of course." He fumbled with his hands in front of him, a shy smile on his lips. "Reiner just really wanted to meet the kid you saved."

I glanced at Eren, still hidden from the piles of quilts, and noticed him roll his eyes. I smiled softly at his annoyed expression. It was actually a little cute. "I can't believe you've heard about it already. It was two days ago."

"Well, you know, the changelings talk and Annie picked up the chatter." The short-haired brunette smiled shyly though his dark eyes lit up. "Hanji's quite proud of you. She really wanted to come by."

Eren's cheeks flushed and I wanted to giggle at that. "I think Armin has enough to deal with right now."

"Is that is name?" A new voice spoke and I lifted slightly to see a tall, burly blonde man enter the house. He wasn't as tall as the brunette but they were both much taller than Eren. "That's a really strange name."

"Yea, like Reiner is any better. It sounds like a deer." Eren said with a huff, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

I shifted my eyes to these two new men and I noticed they were fully dressed. But their clothing... was a little older than I was used to. The blonde wore a white button up shirt with black slacks and the brunette was dressed similar but he wore a brown vest over his shirt.

"Oh, look at that Bert, he's _defending_ him already." The blonde nudged the brunette, Bert I assumed, with a grin.

Eren prickled while Bert chuckled softly behind his hand. "Be nice Reiner. Eren was nice enough to allow us to meet this human, you should be polite."

Reiner, the blonde, just grin and gave Eren an amused, teasing look. "Are you going to keep him?"

Eren narrowed his eyes. "He's returning home as soon as he feels better."

Both male's eyebrows rose. "Really?" Bert stepped forward, reaching out to cup Eren's shoulder gently. "Are you... sure that is such a good idea, Eren?"

Eren glanced away from him to the floor. "It's his choice and he wants to return home. He's not like us. He still has a chance."

"Well yea but Eren," Reiner stepped up beside Bert, his teasing expression gone and replaced with a worried one. "You-"

"Armin." Eren suddenly spoke and it caused me to jump. I blinked and met his eyes, realizing I had been caught. I smiled shyly behind a blanket before I shifted to sit up. Eren's sad expression was gone and he smiled at me, walking over toward the bed. "Good morning. Did you sleep well? Are you feeling better?"

I smiled at him, tugging the quilts away from me and ran a hand through my messy hair. "I feel much better, thank you. And yes, I slept quite well." I put on a polite smile, glancing at the two men by the door who were staring at me before looking back at Eren. "My throat is a little sore but other than that, I'm fine."

Eren smiled at me. "I'm glad. Would you like some tea then?" When I nodded, Eren leaned over the bed, gave my forehead a kiss and left to make me some tea in the kitchen.

My face flushed and I chewed on my bottom lip, watching him walk away before glanced at the two men by the door. I slipped out of the bed and straightened out my clothes before combing my fingers through my hair. Pleased that I was at least presentable, I glanced up at the two men.

"Oh, right." Bertolt stepped forward first with a kind smile on his lips. He towered over me as he stepped a few feet from me. "I'm Bertolt." He bowed his head in greeting, that kind smile still on his lips. I was starting to see why Eren liked this man so much. "But please, call me Bert. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded my head, bowing like he had done. "I'm Armin. Eren told me a little about you."

Bert's eyes widened slightly but his smile grew. "Did he? He spoke about me?"

"Aw, Bert, don't get all soft on him." The blonde stepped up beside him, slipping an arm around Bert's shoulders as he grinned at me. "I'm Reiner. It's nice to meet you, kid."

I smiled at him, bowing my head to him like I had Bert. "Yes, it's nice to meet you. Eren mentioned you as well."

Reiner's grin grew. "He did, did he?"

"Shut up, Reiner. It's not like I went on and on about you or anything." Eren grumbled as he stepped up beside me.

I smiled kindly at him as I took the offered mug from him. I sipped at the warm liquid, letting it coat my throat and sooth it. I hummed happily and didn't even realize when Eren slipped his arm around my wait and pulled me against his side. His warm hand rested on my hip and I glanced down, noticing it before glancing up at the other two men.

"So, you both are Titan's as well?" I questioned softly, curious.

They glanced between each other before Reiner let out a chuckle. "Titans? Is that what you call us?"

I just blinked at him. "Is that not what you are called?"

"Well no. We never really called ourselves anything." Reiner grinned as he leaned against Bert. "But I like that. Titans." He hummed, flashing Bert a grin that caused the brunette to flush rather darkly. I didn't fail to notice that. "Sounds mighty and strong."

Bert nodded in agreement. "We look different from Eren but we are essentially the same creature. We all look different from one another but we're still similar in ways."

I nodded, sipping at my tea, feeling it warm my entire body. From my fingertips to my toes. "Hm, yes, Eren mentioned that."

"How much did you tell the kid?" Reiner asked, his tone light and teasing.

"Enough." Eren answered, his grip on my hip tightening. Was he protective of me? That was certainly interesting. "I saw no harm in telling him my story."

"You told him, eh?" Reiner raised an eyebrow at me. "And what did you think, kid?"

I didn't really mind him calling me kid. It felt like a warm nickname. "It's a little sad of a story. Bittersweet really. But the story told in my village is much worse. I'm glad to know Eren doesn't actually eat people."

For a moment, Bert and Reiner just stared at me. And then Reiner busted out laughing. Bert cracked a smile but did his best to calm down his blonde friend. "Oh, no. We don't eat people. We eat normal things like normal people." Bert chuckled softly, giving me an apologetic smile. "But I'm glad you see that now."

I nodded. "I am too." I smiled over the rim of my mug. "Eren's very nice." I glanced at the raven haired male who just smiled at me.

Eren leaned over to me, nuzzling his nose into my hair before pulling back. "Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great!" Reiner said with a grin while Bert chuckled softly.

I giggled softly. "That would be nice."

"Why don't you help him, Reiner." Bert stating pushing the male forward. "I'll occupy Armin." Reiner glanced at him before shrugging and grabbing Eren from me. Eren glanced back at me but I smiled at him reassuringly before he was tugged into the kitchen with Reiner. I turned my attention back to Bert who was smiling kindly at me. "Shall we sit?"

I nodded, leading the male over to the kitchen table. We took the two seat opposite each other while Eren and Reiner started making breakfast. I was curious as to what they would make but i focused my attention on Bert. The table was in the middle of the cottage so we were far enough away from the two for privacy but close enough to be heard if need be. I placed my mug on the wooden table, wrapping my fingers around it as I glanced up at him.

"So, do tell, Armin." Bert started, leaning back in his chair to watch me with warm eyes. "What happened? How did you managed to get here?"

I hummed. "I followed the white bunny." I chuckled softly at the way his eyes widened slightly. "I nearly drowned in a frozen lake. But Eren saved me."

"Ah." Bert nodded, glancing at the raven haired male. "I heard a little bit about it. Annie, another Titan," His lips curled up when he spoke the word, "tends to listen to the chatter of the Changelings. They were going nuts over it. Something about how one of us saved a human from drowning, ruining their fun. Once she told Reiner and I, we just knew it had to be Eren." He smiled softly at me. "I'm glad he was able to save you."

I let out a soft laugh. "So am I! I'd be dead if not for him." I glanced down to my mug, watching the slightly yellow water. "It was very kind of him to save me. He really didn't have to." I glanced up at the other male through my bangs. "I'm sure you're proud of him."

A smile came to Bert's lips, reminding me of the smile my grandfather gave me the first time I learned to read properly. "I am."

"He learned from the best." I told him with a soft smile. Bert just chuckled at me, nodding his head. "Eren told me a little bit about you. About how you saved him and took him to Hanji. But I'm curious, about your story."

Bert nodded, shifting to cross his arms over his chest comfortably. "Well, it's not that exciting. Not as exciting as Eren's."

I smiled at him, lifting my cup to sip at my "tea". "It's still interesting to me. After all, this is new to me. I grew up hearing that story of the Titan and thought he was this evil monster who ate people. I was wrong." I glanced over to Eren who was busy arguing with Reiner about something. I felt my cheeks heat and I glanced away to see Bert watching me knowingly. "He's actually very kind and gentle. He's done nothing but take care of me since I arrived here." I smiled softly, placing my cup back on the table. "And, I'm surprised to learn there's more than one Titan. I love to learn new things so I would love to know about you. And Reiner too. Annie as well if i can."

Bert chuckled softly, his eyes glistening with amusement at me. "Well, I can't deny you with that look on your face now can I?" He shifted, leaning forward to place his folded arms on the table. "Reiner, Annie and I are all from the same town." He started, searching my eyes as he spoke. "It's north of these woods and there we had our own stories about it. It was well-known that you didn't go into them. Course, that was a long time ago. Long before Eren came here.

"Reiner still blames the white bunny." He chuckled softly, glancing at the blonde man who was glancing at him. "He had followed it into the woods and I saw him do so. I couldn't just let him leave like that so I followed after him. We've been friends since we were children. He followed the bunny, i followed him, and Annie ended up following me. Because the three of us had been inseparable since we were young. Luckily, the bunny didn't feel like taking the three of us on. It disappeared but left us lost in the woods." He let out a soft sigh and leaned back in his chair, letting his hands fall in his lap. "Hanji found us a few days later. We were surviving fine on our own but she took us in and made us what we are. I was the first she made. Then Reiner and then Annie. She became like a mother to us." A soft smile came to his lips. "That's pretty much all of it."

I blinked out of my slight daze from his words and sat up straight. ""So the three of you have been together for a very long time, huh?"

Bert smiled at me. "We have. We've never been alone because of it." He glanced at Eren who wasn't paying us any mind before leaning forward toward me. "But I've worried about Eren. Reiner and I live together. Annie stays with Hanji. But Eren's been alone for a very long time." His brow furrowed, a frown coming to his lips. "We worry about him. We may not be human anymore but... we still have needs. I've worried he may lose his mind here all alone. Reiner and I visit as much as we can but Eren always insists he's fine on his own." Bert paused, taking a breath before tilting his at me slightly, his face becoming soft. "I know you'd going home. I don't blame you. I would too if I had the chance. But Eren..."

I bit my lip. "Bert." I spoke to get his attention. "I don't... I plan on coming back." His eyes widened at my words. "I plan to visit him because I can see how lonely he really is. And after everything he's done for me, it's the least I can do for him." I smiled softly at him. "I know you're worried about him like a big brother should be but I'll do my best to take care of him."

The smile on Bert's lips was small but his eyes were bright as he reached across the table and placed his hand over mine. "You really are a good kid."

"Don't tell me you're hitting on the kid already?" Reiner's amused voice reached us as Bert removed his hand from mine, sitting back. The blonde grinned down at me as he stepped up beside Bert, his own arm going around the tall male's shoulders. Possessive. I knew it.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Bert smiled pleasantly up at Reiner.

"Breakfast is ready." Eren stated causing me to flinch. I glanced up, sending him a soft smile having not realized he'd stepped up beside me. He glanced between Bert and I and I noticed the way his eyes narrowed. Seemed Reiner wasn't the only one who was possessive. It certainly was interesting.

I smiled softly as I glanced up at Eren. "What did you make?" I asked, sniffing the air. I recognized the scent of bacon. That was a luxury for me as well. It made my stomach rumble to which Eren smiled softly at me.

"Breakfast sandwiches." He moved away along with Reiner, back to the kitchen. I blinked, tilting my head to the side as I watched them. I wasn't sure what he meant by breakfast sandwiches but it made my stomach rumble. I was certainly hungry. Eren returned, placing a wooden plate on the table in front of me. I blinked, leaning closer to peer at the food on the plate. I recognized the bacon and eggs but they were placed between two pieces of bread. I hummed, poking at it for a minute before gathering it in both of my hands. The bread felt ruff under my finger tips and was a golden brown. That was new for me too. Eren sure did things differently than I was used to. But I didn't mind. It was thrilling in a way.

"Never had one before, kid?"

I glanced up at Reiner's voice to see he had pulled up a crate to sit on beside Bert. I flushed softly, shaking my head before glancing at Eren who had also pulled up a barrel to sit on beside me. They all had their own sandwiches and Eren was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I bit my lip before taking a bit out of the sandwich. It crunched as I bit into it and filled my mouth was a wonderful flavor. My eyes widened as I chewed and stared at the sandwich. It was quite good. Really good. My mother had never made something so delicious before.

"I think he likes it." Bert pointed out with a faint chuckle as I took another rather large bite.

"I'm glad he does." Eren mumbled softly, brushing his arm against mine as he shifted to take a bite out of his own sandwich. I flushed softly, glancing at him before looking up to see Bert and Reiner watching us knowingly. Goodness. Was it really that obvious? I thought I might have just been imagining it but seeing those looks in their eyes...

Eren was attached to me. And I wasn't sure what I was going to do about that. I still wasn't sure what level of attachment he was at and what any of it meant really. I wasn't used to someone paying as much attention to me as Eren did. Jean paid a good amount of attention to me but... He was different. Jean a subtle about his feelings but Eren... I had a feeling Eren didn't even realize he was being obvious. But Reiner and Bert could see it. I noticed though that they didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, it seemed to amuse them in a pleasant way.

I glanced up at the two of them, noticing they were now focused on each other. I felt my face heat up at the way Reiner reached forward to brush a crumb from Bert's cheek. I found it embarrassing but also lovely that they were so comfortable with each other. I wasn't used to seeing such things. In the village, when a girl was being courted, it was done without touch. The only times I saw public displays of affection were between my parents. And that was a rare occasion on its own. But watching Reiner and Bert... It was slightly embarrassing because I wasn't used to it but at the same time, it warmed my heart that they were so comfortable with each other.

I glanced to Eren at my side to see him watching me from the corner of his eyes. My body flushed with heat and I quickly glanced away, hiding my shy smile behind the rim of my cup as I sipped some tea. Oh goodness. It really was interesting, wasn't it?

* * *

I leaned against the frame of the door as I waved to Bert and Reiner. Bert waved back, sending me a smile as the two of them left through the trees. I shivered at the cool air but returned Bert's smile before he turned back forward. I watched with flushed cheeks as their hands intertwined and they disappeared into the dark woods. They certainly were something else and I had to admit I was a little envious.

"Armin." Eren's voice was soft at my side as his hand gently grasped my arm. "Please come back inside. The cool air isn't good for you right now."

I laughed softly as him as I shifted to follow him back inside the small cottage. "You worry about me too much, Eren." I patted his shoulder before moving toward the bed where I collapsed onto my back, letting my calves dangle over the side. "I mean, really. It's like you were afraid Bert was going to break me every time he touched me." I waved a hand in the air, referring to the few times Bert had casually touched me. "I'm not _that_ fragile." I blinked at my own words, frowning slightly. "Okay, so I tripped over the chair. But I didn't break anything!" I giggled softly and brought my hands up over my mouth. "But I do like having you worry about me. It makes me feel special."

Eren let out a soft laugh as he sat down beside me, placing his hands behind him as he leaned back slightly. "You said yourself that you are accident prone. You can't blame me for worrying over you." He smiled down at me. "Besides, Bert and Reiner don't realize their own strength sometimes."

"Mhm." I hummed, biting my lip as I rolled onto my side, facing him. "Are you sure it's not because you get jealous when they touch me?"

Eren blinked at my words before glancing away. "Maybe." He mumbled softly.

I giggled softly, moving a little closer to him so I could nuzzle against his clothed thigh. I really had never felt so comfortable with someone before. Perhaps it was because I had almost lost my life... Or maybe I was still a little sick. But my boundaries had evaporated with Eren and I saw nothing wrong with it. It was just the two of us after all and Eren certainly didn't seem to mind. He had started it after all.

I hummed softly when his warm hand slipped into my hair and started to card through it gently. I nuzzled a little more into his thigh as I folded my arms against my chest. His warmth seeped into my skin, spreading over my entire body and leaving me with a comfortable feeling. We'd spent all day with Reiner and Bert. The two of them were actually quite kind and they loved hearing about my home. They found the story about Eren to be entertaining even though it was far from the truth.

"Mmm, Eren?" I mumbled softly against his thigh.

"Yes?" His voice was soft but sent a chill down my spine.

"Do you like fairy tales?"

He was quiet for a few seconds before responding. "What are fairy tales?"

I blinked, tilting my head back to the side to look up at him. "They're stories. Like the story about you from my town but not based on any truth. Or maybe they are... I'm not really sure anymore." I let out a soft giggle, nuzzling into his thigh once again.

"Stories? I suppose I like stories. I like them when you tell them." He told me softly as he brushed blonde hair away from my flushed cheek.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, biting my lip. "Do you really?" Eren nodded with a smile on his full lips and then it suddenly hit me. "Oh no." I gasped and sat up suddenly, startling him. "My book!" I searched my brain for memory of what happened to the book I had been carrying when I came into the forest. I remembered throwing it at some point in hope that it would lighten me but after that, I had no idea what happened to it. I bit my lip, relaxing as my shoulders slumped. "I waited a month for that book." I mumbled softly.

"Book?" Eren questioned, looking me over before sitting up straight. "Oh, right, the book!" He was suddenly on his feet and I watched him as he dropped to his knees and reached under the bed. I shifted on my knees, peeking over the edge of the bed to watch him. "I almost forgot." He smiled as he tugged out the large leather-bound book from under the bed. "I thought this might be important to you, so I brought it with me when we left the lake." He offered it up to me with a smile.

For a moment, I just stared at the book in awe. Then I glanced at Eren, my eyes wide and my cheeks straining with the large smile on my face. "My book!" I exclaimed, taking it from his hands to hug it against my chest. "You saved my book too! Oh Eren you are simply wonderful!" I grinned at him, practically bouncing where I sat.

Eren's face lit up and he moved back onto his feet. "So it is important to you? I'm glad I brought it along then."

"Oh it's very important!" I grinned up at him before pulling the book away from my chest to look at the cover. There was a beautiful tree etched into the leather. "It's a book of fairy tales." I ran my finger tips over the tree before glancing up at Eren. He was standing before me, watching me with an amused expression. I bit my lip while placing the book on the bed beside me before moving to the edge of the bed. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Erne's waist, pulling him against me as I rested my head against his shoulder. "Thank you Eren."

He was tense for a second before his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he hugged me back a little tightly. "You're welcome." He mumbled against my hair, nuzzling into it.

I hummed, squeezing him and enjoying his warmth for just a moment before I released him. "Would you like me to read you a story?" I asked, glancing up at him shyly.

Eren smiled at me, reaching forward to brush a few strands of hair away from my flushed cheek. "I'd like that."

"Great!" I grinned at him as I shifted, grabbing the book and then moved to sit back against the headboard. Night had fallen before Bert and Reiner had left but the lamp beside the bed gave enough light for me to be able to read properly. I propped up a pillow before resting back against it and lifted the book against my lap. I patted the spot beside me for Eren and he slipped down beside me, a smile on his lips. He settled beside me, pressing his shoulder to mine as he watched me open the thick book. "I'll start with the first story. I haven't read this yet." I glanced at him with a smile as I flipped through the worn pages carefully and found the beginning of the first story. "Alright. Here we go."

* * *

"...And they lived happily ever after." I murmured sleepily, a soft smile on my face. With all the stories I had read, never did they have a happy ending. But that story... It was a story about a princess who found her prince. It was a sweet and heartwarming story that left me feeling happy. There was no death, no evil and even though there was a bad witch, she was defeated in the end. It was unlike any story I had read before and I hoped the rest of the book had happy stories like that one. "What did you think?" I asked softly, glancing at Eren who had shifted to rest his head on my shoulder about seven pages ago.

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at me, a soft smile on his lips. "It was nice. It reminds me of a story Hanji used to tell me when I was still a child. But you tell it much better than she did."

I chuckled softly, pressing my cheek against his head to nuzzle him softly. "I just read the words from the book."

"But your voice is so soothing when you read." He slipped his eyes closed and I could almost hear a purring sound come from him. "Read me one more?"

My cheeks flushed, a smile on my lips as I shook my head. "How about tomorrow? I'm pretty tired now."

"Hm, I am as well." Eren admitted as he pulled himself away from me. He gently took the book from my hands, closing it and placed it on the table beside the bed. "Bedtime then." He smiled at me as he pulled the quilts down so we could both slip under them. I fluffed the feather pillow before laying it down so we could both rest our heads on it. Eren got to his feet so he could tend to the fire for a moment and snuff out the two lamps there were lit in the cottage. I watched him from under the covers until the lamps were snuffed out. I blinked a few times till my eyes adjusted and smiled at the soft moonlight that streamed in through the two windows. Eren slipped under the covers beside me and pressed against me. I smiled softly, letting him wrap an arm around my waist and slip the other one under my head. I folded my arms against my chest between us and pressed my forehead against his collar-bone. His warmth filled me and I suddenly wondered how I would fall asleep without his warmth around me.

"Goodnight Armin." He mumbled, placing a soft kiss to my hair. I mumbled a goodnight back to him but didn't have a chance to think more before sleep overtook me.

* * *

Four days. It had been three days since I first woke up in that strange little cottage with that strange man. Though, Eren wasn't that strange to me anymore. In fact, he was starting to feel like home to me. Warm, inviting, comfortable and loving. That was Eren in a nutshell. Oh, and affectionate. Very, very affectionate. I managed to learn a lot about him in that short span of time. Like how he really didn't like wearing clothes and had no issue being naked around me. And how he was a skilled hunter and a wonderful cook. I also learned that he seemed to have an addiction to my voice. He loved it when I read the stories from my book to him. They were stories with a happy ending and Eren really seemed to enjoy that. He really liked the ones that had a love story. Like the ones where a prince saved a princess. He'd even gotten into the habit of calling me his princess. And though I wasn't a girl, it didn't really bother me too much. Because he had saved my life much like the princes in the stories I read him.

It was about mid day on that fourth day and I was sitting on the bed, my legs folded under me as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I crinkled my nose, pulling some of it around in front of me to look at it. It came about to just below my ears so I could only see the tips when I pulled it around in front of me. But I could see it was dirty and that bothered me. I glanced at the small open bathroom Eren had and bit my lip. It had been embarrassing the first time I had to use the bathroom in front of him but Eren was respectful and turned his back. I was used to it now but as for a bath? I hadn't been naked in front of Eren since I had first arrived and I didn't share his comfort in walking around naked.

But I needed a bath. I had washed my clothes earlier in the day in the sink but now they were hung over the fire to dry and I wore some of Eren's clothing. The green tunic was a bit long on me but covered enough for the sake of modesty. None of his pants fit me so there was no point in even trying to wear them. They just fell right off my hips. I knew I was smaller than him but I hadn't realized I was that much smaller till I tried to wear his clothes. Eren was just naturally broader than I even though he wasn't too much taller. But he was tall enough that his pants were also a little too long on me.

I glanced up when the door to the cottage opened and Eren slipped inside. He still wouldn't let me go outside for fear that I wouldn't get better. My throat still had a tickle and my nose sniffled a little but I felt much better than I had when I first woke up. My limbs weren't stiff anymore and I didn't cough much. But that didn't mean Eren was letting me go outside just yet. I was curious about what it looked like around his home. I had only gotten a little peek when I said goodbye to Reiner and Bert who hadn't visited since the last time they came by.

"It's snowing again." He said, closing the door behind him.

"How badly?"

"Not too bad." He answered, moving over toward me. "It's just a light dusting but I have a feeling it might get worse overnight." He raised an eyebrow as he shifted to sit down beside me.

I blinked at him, noticing he was staring. "What?"

Eren chuckled softly as he reached out to brush blonde hair behind my ear. "I may not like wearing clothes, but my clothes look good on you."

My cheeks flushed brightly at his words and I glanced away to my lap where my fingers curled around the hem of the green tunic, covering my private parts. It was practically a dress on me anyway. "A-Ah well, um, I was wondering." I glanced up at him to see he was looking at my hands. I straightened up slightly and swallowed. "Could I take a bath? I feel really dirty."

Eren met my eyes, a soft expression on his face as he nodded. "Of course you can." He shifted to his feet and I followed him over to the small bathroom on the same side of the cottage as the bed. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner." He said as he moved over to the large white tub that had a silver spout and two knobs at one end.

"Well, it's hard to bathe back home so we try to wait as long as possible." I informed him, holding the hem of the tunic by my thighs.

"Ah, well, Hanji's invented a few useful things that make bathing pretty easy. Though, I tend to forget about it." He glanced at me as he twisted a knob and water started flowing into the tub. I blinked in surprise and moved closer to his side as I watched steaming water flow into the tub and disappear down a hole. Eren grabbed a strange looking thing that was attached to the tub by a chain and then pressed it into the hole. The water then started to gather in the tub and he twisted the other knob, causing the water to come out a little faster.

"W-What is this?" I questioned, watching in awe as the tub started to fill.

"A bathtub?" He said with a soft chuckle. "Or are you referring to the running water?"

I pressed against his side as I peered into the tub. "Is it magic?"

Eren released a chuckle. "No, not really. It's just... well, metal tubs that Hanji calls pipes. They're in the walls and under the cottage. It's how the sink and toilet work."

I glanced at the wooden seat Eren called a toilet. "I thought that was just magic too."

Eren couldn't seem to hide his amused smile. "No, it's something Hanji fixed up. Though I think the hot water has something to do with a little magic. I'm not entirely sure how it all works." He slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his side as he nuzzled into my hair. "You smell just fine to me."

"Well I _feel_ dirty." I mumbled, pushing against his chest weakly.

Eren just tightened his hold around me and nuzzled into my neck. "Perhaps, but you smell just lovely to me."

My cheeks flushed darkly and I pushed against his chest. "Yea well, you smell like a cow." I mumbled.

Eren chuckled against my neck before he released me. "Then perhaps I should take a bath with you." He smiled at me before turning to turn off the running water since the tub was halfway full. He then took a step back and started to untie his pants. My eyebrows shot up as he slipped out of the pants and then picked them up to toss them into the small basket for dirty clothes. It was empty since I had washed all the clothes earlier in the day. He then grabbed two towels from the small cabinet beside the tub and placed them atop the sink. "Well, come on then." He flashed me a smile before stepping into tub and sat down in the steaming water.

I bit my lower lip, glancing around. "Okay." I mumbled, grabbing the hem of the tunic before pulling it off over my head. I shook out my hair and folded it before placing it on the sink beside the towels. With flushed cheeks, I turned to Eren to see him staring at me. I blinked, a rush of heat flowing over my body and I shifted to cover myself. "D-Don't stare!"

Eren blinked, a rosy color coming to his tanned cheeks as he glanced up at me. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

I gasped softly, covering myself with my hands. "That is not the point Eren! It's called modesty which apparently you have none of."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over my flushed face. "Well, in my experience, when your face turns that color, it's not a bad thing."

My eyes widened and I stumbled on my words for a moment. "You-But-No-Eren-Gah!" I rubbed a hand over my flushed face, shaking my head as I did so.

"Am I wrong? You really don't have to be so embarrassed around me, Armin. I've seen it before and it's just a bath." I peeked through my fingers to see Eren holding a hand out to me. "Come on."

I let out a soft whine, trying to calm myself. "Fine." I took his hand and allowed him to help me step into the tub. The water was warm against my skin and I shifted to sit down between his spread legs. It was a strange position but with Eren, it felt comfortable. The warm water relaxed me and I leaned back against Eren's chest. He let his arms rest atop the edges of the tub while I started to dribble water over the skin that wasn't under the water.

"See." Eren mumbled near my neck. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"Not really." I mumbled back, my cheeks still flushed as I cupped water and rubbed it over my skin.

Eren let out a soft chuckle as he reached beside the tub and grabbed a small cloth and a vile of blue liquid. He handed them to me and I took them, inspecting the large vile. "It's soap. It smells nice."

I let the cloth float in the water as I twisted the top off of the vile. I brought it to my nose and sniffed. "It smells like... flowers." I blinked, pulling the vile back to stare at it. "Hanji?" I asked, twisted my head to glance back at him.

Eren smiled at me, nodding. "It's for washing. It helps clean your skin and hair better. At least, that's what she told me. I don't think I've ever actually ever used it."

"And that is why you smell like a cow." I pointed out, pouring some of the strange liquid onto the wet cloth before placing the vile on the floor.

"You weren't complaining last night." He mumbled, causing me to flush as I rubbed the cloth together, making a lather from the liquid soap. "You were snuggled right up to me all night and-"

"Okay!" I squeaked softly, ducking my head down as I started to rub the cloth over my arms. "You win."

Eren chuckled deeply and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him as he let his head rest on my shoulder. "Thought so."

"You like winning don't you?" I grumbled, rubbing the cloth over my chest and neck before dipping it in the water. I watched as some of the suds floated in the water as I rubbed the cloth over my lower half.

"I must say it is pleasant." Eren gave me a squeeze, his fingers pressing against my stomach, sending chills over my body.

"You just like touching my bare body is all." I teased softly, sitting up straight as I washed the suds from my body.

"Well that's a bonus." He mumbled against my neck, causing me to let out a soft gasp as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides.

A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled away from him, turning around onto my knees to face him. "Is it? I don't really think there's much to touch." I pointed out as I started to rub the cloth over his shoulders.

"I strongly disagree." He spoke softly, watching me with intensely green eyes.

I swallowed hard at the look in his eyes and glanced away, focusing on cleaning him up. "Of course you do. You like me. You don't see the flaws that I see." I paused at my own words, flushing as I glanced up at him.

Eren searched my eyes for a moment before he leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek against mine. "True. I see no flaws." He pulled back, a playful smile on his lips. "Where are the flaws? I don't see any."

I puffed out my cheeks, dropping the cloth in the water as I leaned back from him. "You are the strangest person I have ever met in my entire life." I tilted my head at him, a soft smile coming to my lips. "You're so honest, Eren and I admire that about you. I practically see every emotion portrayed on your face."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Is it strange to be honest?"

"Well, yes, actually. But I enjoy that about you." I shifted a little closer between his spread knees and nuzzled into his neck that now smelt like flowers. "It's making me be a little more honest as well."

Wet strong arms wrapped around me loosely and started to rub my back gently. "So you're not normally like this?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Not entirely." I rubbed my nose against his neck, closing my eyes to enjoy his warmth. "I've never let anyone touch me the way you do. Then again, no one has ever tried... Unless I count Jean. I'm not sure if he counts or not."

"Who is Jean?" Eren's voice was a little tight.

"He's... a friend. In a way, he's like you. It's obvious how he feels about me because it's written all over everything he does. The way he looks at me, the way he casually touches me and the way he speaks to me." I shifted, pulling back to look Eren in the eyes. He'd grown a little tense at my words. "But he wasn't as open about it as you." I bit my lower lip, glancing down at the water. The water was a little murky now thanks to the dirt and soap that had washed off both of us. But I could still see Eren's well endowed member which caused my face to flush. I adverted my eyes to the side, staring at the wall beside the tub. "To be honest, I have to say I probably did like him in that way. I just wasn't willing to admit it. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him." I let out a soft sigh. "He's the type of guy to want a family and stay in Trost. I... I can't give him a family and I certainly had no plans to remain in Trost. I want to travel. To see the world and I... I couldn't do that to him. So I acted like I didn't have those feelings in hope that he would move on." I bit my lower lip. "It didn't exactly work."

Two warm wet hands slipped over my cheeks and cupped my head, turning it so I could look Eren in the eyes. He had a soft expression on his face but his eyes... they were practically on _fire_. "Armin, it's not possible for you to not be good enough for anyone. If anything... There's no one good enough for you."

My breath hitched at the seriousness of his words and the intensity of his eyes. "Including you?" I breathed out softly.

His brow furrowed. "Including me." His thumbs brushed over my cheek bones. "But, that's not going to stop me." He spoke softly, searching my eyes with a faint smile. "I happen to know when a good thing has just so happened to land in my lap. So, I suppose, I can understand this Jean not willing to give up on you. If he sees what I see, then I understand." His eyes then narrowed and his lips curled back in a snarl. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to just hand you over to him." His face relaxed slightly as he brushed blonde hair away from my cheeks. "You're intelligent, Armin. Beautiful, funny and full of life. The wonder in your eyes makes my heart pound and your eyes remind me of the sky." He leaned forward until all I saw was swirling green. "I've never felt this way about a person and it reminds me of how Bert told me he felt about Reiner. I know this is special. And I also know... It's a little strange. Considering we've just met not even five days ago. But I... Well, I can't help how I feel."

My heart pounded in my chest and my breath was hard to find. I had known for a while now how Eren felt but for him to... just openly admit it like that... It made my brain fizzle out for a moment. I hadn't realized I'd been staring in a daze until Eren spoke my name softly. I snapped out of my daze and swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Armin..." He mumbled softly, his eyes searching mine worriedly. "Please... Say something."

I swallowed hard once again, trying to find my voice. "I..." I bit my lip before shifting to wrap my arms around his neck tightly, nuzzling into his hair. "You are so embarrassing, Eren."

He chuckled softly, slipping his arms around my waist to hug me tightly against him. "So it's okay then? How I feel, I mean."

"Yes." I let out a soft sigh, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. "Because I... Well, I'm not sure but I think... I mean... I know that..." I bit my lip, my cheeks flushing as I glanced down.

"That's good enough for me." He said, amusement in his voice as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to my forehead. "Can I wash your hair for you?"

I swallowed hard and smiled up at him, thankful for the change in subject. I didn't really know how to explain how I felt but I was glad that Eren still understood. "I'd like that."

Eren grinned and motioned for me to turn back around. I did as he asked, settling down onto my bum between his knees. I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes as he started to wet my hair by cupping his hands and pouring it over me. I shivered at the warm water dribbling down my face but smiled softly to myself. Eren was very gentle with me. No matter what he was doing, he was gentle. It made me smile. I was used to being looked down upon because I was weaker than most but Eren made me feel better about it. I was physically weak. I'd known that for a long time. But Eren didn't make me feel bad about it. He also didn't make me feel weak because of how gentle he was. He made me feel cared for and really, that was something I'd alway wanted.

My mother was affectionate but she did make me feel weak sometimes. My grandfather always focused on my intellect and my father... well I was just a disappointment to him. But that was something I had accepted a long time ago. I was fine with being a disappointment as long as I could get out of Trost.

I blinked my eyes open at a sudden realization. Eren was busy running his fingers through my hair, lathering it up with the strange liquid Hanji had given him. I had always wanted to leave Trost. It had always been my dream. But if I left Trost like I had always planned on doing... then I wouldn't be able to visit Eren like I had promised. My stomach sank and I tightened my arms around my knees. I couldn't... I couldn't break that promise. I didn't want to. I wanted to keep seeing Eren because... Because he made me happy. He made me feel special in a way no one else ever had. But that would mean staying in Trost and giving up my dream of traveling. I... I wasn't sure I could do that. But I also couldn't leave Eren alone like that... Was Eren really more important than a dream I had since I was old enough to dream? I... I wasn't sure. But it was something I really needed to figure out. Maybe Eren could travel with me? No... That was like Jean all over again. I couldn't... ask that of him. Oh goodness. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Well look at that. I'm in love with Bert. I really am. Not just this Bert. Bert in general. He's stolen my heart. And oh, a nice bath together yes? Can you _feel_ it? The love a brewing~? I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I am not doing my job properly at ALL. **

**Well, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

**See you next Wednesday!**

**~Addy~**


	4. The Magical Hot Spring

**I know this is a wee bit shorter than the earlier chapters but I like to think it's pretty worth it. By the way, I want to thank _everyone_ for the support I've received. You guys seem to really be enjoying this story and it means so very much to me! So thank you. I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. It means so much. **

**Warnings: Well. Can I say smut? A little smut. Some sexy hot spring action? But that's about all that I need to warn for this specific chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days after our first bath together and Eren finally felt okay with letting me go outside. I bounced slightly on my feet as he wrapped my blue scarf around my head. His brow was crinkled in worry but I couldn't hold back my excitement. He was going to show me around a bit and I was excited. The tickle in my throat had gone and I felt healthy as a horse. It took me almost three hours of begging before he finally caved in and decided to let me outside with him. Eren released a soft sigh as he carefully tugged my stocking hat over my hair, covering my ears and making my hair press against my cheeks, neck and forehead.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough? It snowed a lot last night and it's still pretty cold outside." He asked me as he checked to make sure my coat was buttoned up all the way. He really did worry over me like my mother.

"Eren~." I whined softly. "I can handle the cold." I wiggled my gloved fingers in front of his face. "With all this on, I'll be fine."

"Fine. But if you even start to feel a little under the weather, you let me know." He stated, not even waiting to see if I would agree to these terms. But I nodded my head anyway, still bouncing in my boots.

"Well what about you?" I glanced over his attire which consisted of a pair of dark trousers.

Eren raised an eyebrow at me. "What about me?"

I motioned to his clothing with a gloved hand. "Will you be alright?"

A small smirk came to his lips and he puffed his chest slightly. "I don't get cold. Perk of being a Titan."

"Do you get hot?" I questioned, curious.

Eren just shrugged. "No, not really. I could dress up like you and still be fine. I just don't see the point. It constricts my movement and I don't enjoy that very much."

"That's interesting." I hummed before bouncing over to the door. "Then come on. Come on. I want to play in the snow."

Eren chuckled softly as he followed after me. "Alright, Alright. You're just like a kid sometimes."

I pouted softly, puffing out my cheeks. "So says the guy who can't go to sleep unless I read him a bedtime story."

Eren's tanned cheeks flushed red and he rolled his eyes at me as he opened the door. "You enjoy it too. Don't play coy with me."

I shivered at the sudden rush of cool air but followed Eren out into the snow. The door shut behind me and I smiled, glancing around the snow blanketed area. Eren's cottage was surrounded by smaller trees that were covered in snow and the ground around was covered in snow as well. I glanced up to see a few patches of clear sky and I couldn't help but giggle. Being stuck inside for six days straight had started to ware me down. The cool crisp fresh air felt nice in my lungs and I bounced slightly in my spot.

"Eren!" I exclaimed, tossing my arms in the air. He flinched and turned to me, barely able to catch me as I tossed myself against him. "It's beautiful out here." I placed a warm kiss to his flushed cheek before pulling away. But I was stopped by his arms around my waist. I blinked up at him, flushing slightly when he leaned forward to rub our noses together. The heat from his skin made me shiver and my gloved hands pressed against his bare chest.

"You know what this means, do you not?" He questioned softly, a saddened expression on his face.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, tilting my head to the side as I thought. "It's a kiss."

Eren blinked before he snorted softly, a smile coming to his lips though that sadness lingered in his eyes. "That's not what I meant though I am glad to know you know that." He rubbed his nose against mine again causing me to let out a soft giggle. "I meant about you being well enough to come outside."

"Oh..." I bit my lip, glancing down at his bare tanned, toned chest. My gloved fingers brushed over his skin before I met his eyes once again. "It means I'm well enough to go home." I stated, searching his eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"R-Right now?" My eyes widened and my fingers pressed against his skin a bit hard.

"If... You'd like to." He mumbled, glancing away from me to the snow-covered ground.

"I... No." He snapped his eyes to mine at my words. "I'm not ready to leave yet. You're supposed to show me around here. And... And I should get one more night with you! And-"

Eren smushed my cheeks together with his warm hands, cutting me off from speaking. "Alright, Armin, Alright." He chuckled, pressing his forehead to mine and all I saw was swirling beautiful green. "Tomorrow then, yes?" His warm breath fanned over my face.

"Y-Yes." I breathed softly, leaning up a little closer to him on my toes.

Eren smiled, releasing me and stepped away leaving me slightly dazed and a little cold. "Then I have somewhere I want to show you. Wait here a moment." He patted my lower back before going back inside the cottage.

I blinked, swallowing hard before shifting to glance back at the cottage. Oh. That was a little unfair. I wondered if Eren even knew what a real kiss was. It seemed like the perfect moment actually and I licked my lips at the thought. Slightly disappointed, I folded my arms over my chest, hugging myself as I waited for him to return. Eren appeared through the door not long after he disappeared with a small leather satchel over his shoulder. He shut the door behind him and smiled as he approached me.

"Okay." He held out his hand to me with a warm smile on his lips. "Shall we?"

I slipped my gloved hand into his, smiling as he linked our fingers together the best he could. "Where are we going? And what is in there?" I questioned, motioning to the satchel over his shoulder.

"You'll see." He pulled me close to his side as we started to walk through into the woods.

I knew Eren wouldn't tell me no matter how much I asked so I remained quiet as we started to walk through the trees. The snow crunched beneath our feet and I saw that Eren's feet practically melted the snow as we walked. The air was crisp and cool but there wasn't much of a wind so the walk was pleasant. It was cold but bearable, especially with Eren practically radiating heat. I glanced around, finding the area beautiful and it seemed we were walking along a well used path. Icicles hung from some of the leafless trees while the taller trees that still had leaves were covered in snow. It was beautiful. Absolutely breath-taking.

I glanced around the area as we followed along the path. The snow was untouched so I was sure it wasn't a path that was used too often. I did notice a few animal tracks every once in a while but nothing that told me this was a well-worn path. The path bent a few times but it seemed we were moving in the same direction most of the time. I really had no idea what Eren could wish to show me but the longer we walked, the more excited I became. My gloved hand was pleasantly warm, linked with Eren's and the warmth spread through my entire body.

We weren't walking too long when Eren tugged me off of the path and into the trees. I blinked in surprise but followed after him, excited and curious. He pulled me along through the trees and I glanced around, noticing how the trees started to thin out. Soon, we reached a small clearing that was surrounded by smaller trees except on one side. On that side, facing where we stood, was a rather large looking rock wall. But that was no what caught ym attention. What caught my attention was the fact that there was no snow past the edge of the trees. The clearing was full of beautiful green grass and floating over it was a mist of white. I glanced around for a moment before noticing the round area of water. Against the wall of rock was a circle of rocks with water inside of them. It was like a small pond and intrigued me greatly.

"Where are we?" I questioned softly, glancing at Eren to see he was watching me with a smile. "What?"

Eren shook his head though that coy smile remained. "I like seeing the awe on your face." His fingers squeezed mine and then he started walking again into the clearing.

As soon as I passed the edge of the trees and stepped onto the grass, I was hit with a rush of warm air. I coughed at the sudden change of temperature and just stopped walked, tugging on Eren's hand. "W-What is this?" I gasped, my eyes wide as I glanced around. No wonder there was no snow. It felt like the middle of summer inside this clearing. I could already feel the sticky wet air seep into my clothing, leaving me with a sticky feeling. "Is this... magic?"

Eren smiled softly at me, stepping up close in front of me so our eyes met. "Hanji says it is but she has no idea where it came from. She says it has something to do with the spring but that's all she could figure out. She did say it's not dangerous though." He squeezed my hand and turned away from me. "Come on." He started to tug me along once again. I swallowed hard, biting my lip as I followed him toward the little pond surrounded by fist sized rocks. "The heat surrounding the area comes from this water. It's the most soothing water I've ever felt. I thought you might like it." He released my hand, turning to me with a smile.

I blinked, glancing over the water as I tugged the hat from my head. I could feel my hair start to stick to my skin from the heat and I tugged off my gloves as well. "It's so warm. It's like the middle of summer. But it's not unbearable." I took a few steps forward, letting the tips of my boots touch a rock as I leaned over to look down at the clear blue water. I could see a few rocks at the bottom and it wasn't actually that deep. It probably came up to my knees if I stood inside it. "Is this a spring?" I asked softly, having read about them before in a few books. They were natural occurrences but I had never read about them creating a bubble of heat around them. It certainly had to be magic. "It's lovely." I turned back to Eren with a smile but faltered when I saw he'd shed his trousers. "W-What are you doing?"

"We're going for a dip." He told me with a grin, placing his hands on his hips. "We have a long walk tomorrow to get back to Trost so it is a good idea for your muscles to relax." He moved past me and stepped into the water causing it to ripple around him. It came up to just below his knees. "Come on, Armin. The water is very nice." He told me with a smile, his eyes glistening as he held a hand out to me.

I bit my lower lip, glancing around the area for a moment. "You want me to get naked? Here? Outside?"

Eren blinked, dropping his hand though the smile remained on his lips. "It's just the two of us, Armin. Don't be so shy. We've bathed together before."

"I-I know that!" My cheeks flushed as I started to unbutton my coat. "It's just, strange. I've never been naked outside before. This is so easy for you but I'm not used to it."

"You don't have to do anything you don't wish to, Armin." Erne's tone took a serious turn and I glanced up to see him watching me with a worried expression.

"I... I want to." I told him as I shrugged off my coat and folded it up to place it on the ground. I put my hat and gloves atop it before moving to undo my pants.

Eren brightened up at my words and reached over to grab the satchel he had dropped on the ground. He dug through it as I undressed and pulled out two towels that he then placed on a rock near the water. Then, he shifted to sit down in the water with his back against the side, the water coming up just below his chest.

After folding up my clothes and placing them atop my outer clothing, I turned toward the water, biting my lip as Eren looked me over. I was still shy about him seeing me bare but I dealt with it as I stepped into the water. A soft gasp came from my lips at the hot water and I stood there for a moment, to get use to it. "Oh, Eren, this is lovely." I said breathlessly as I shifted over to him.

Eren grinned at me as I sat down beside him and shifted to let his arm rest on the rocks behind me. "I'm glad you like it."

I moved my hands through the hot water, smiling softly as I watched the water ripple. "It's really nice in here. Like a really hot bath. Soothing." I hummed, shifting till our hips touched. The water came up to my chest, just below my nipples and the hot water felt strange against them. "The water has a nice scent to it as well." I cupped my hands and brought some water toward my nose so I could sniff it. "Fruit like."

Eren hummed and suddenly his face pressed to the side of my neck. I froze for a moment as he nuzzled his nose against my neck. I let my hands fall back into the water and I just let him nuzzle against me. I didn't mind really. It felt nice when he touched me. "You smell nice as well." I flushed at his words and a shiver went up my spine when he slipped his hand over my thigh to let it rest there.

My breath caught in my throat and I tried to calm my pounding heart. My skin prickled where he touched and I couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. It was all new to me. No one touched me as much as Eren and certinaly no one touched me the _way_ Eren did. I was sure it was all innocent but I couldn't help but wonder. Subject change. I-I had to change the subject. "Thank you." I managed to say through a tight throat. "I was wondering," I started softly, "when I should come back to visit."

"Whenever you can." He mumbled against my neck, his warm breath feeling cool against my heated skin.

"W-Well, I was thinking. It's probably not safe for me to just return into the woods at any random time. We should set up a time, so you can meet me." I managed to say without my voice cracking.

Eren hummed against my neck, pressing a little closer till I could feel his lips against my skin. Shivers scattered over my skin and I was suddenly all too focused on those lips and the hand resting on my thigh. "So then when should we meet again?" I nearly gasped out just how _husky_ his voice sounded. Was it always like that?

"A week?" My voice sounded more breathless than I would have liked. "I-I'd visit everyday if I could." I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. "M-Maybe three days? What do you think?"

"A week is too long." He mumbled against my skin. "If you were to visit everyday, why would you leave to begin with?" Those sinful lips pressed a faint kiss against my skin and I couldn't practically feel my heart leap out of my chest. "Three days seems like a nice span of time."

"T-Three days it is then." I swallowed hard, glancing at Eren from the corner of my eye though all I saw was tanned skin and black hair. "E-Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, yes." He mumbled, his lips moving over my skin and sending more shivers over my body. "You seem to enjoy it as well." He pressed his lips to my skin once again and I nearly gasped at the feeling. How could a simple kiss make me melt in such a way? It was so strange but... it wasn't unpleasant. So I relaxed and allowed him to pepper soft kisses over my neck. His lips were warm against my flushed skin and left chills in their wake.

Slowly, his tongue slipped out from between his lips and I felt it start to lap at my skin. After a moment of this, my head fell back and I let out a rather breathy moan that I hadn't meant to release when he lapped over a spot just under my ear. Eren paused before placing a kiss to that spot, sending sparks over my skin, and pulled back slightly to look at my flushed face. I swallowed hard, turning my head toward him as I tried to calm my heart beat. It was pounding so loud in my ears that I could hardly even think properly.

Eren searched my eyes as I felt the arm around me shift and fingertips brushed over my upper arm. I lost myself in swirling green for a moment before he dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine. There was no hesitation. No question or thought as I pressed back against his lips, my eyes slipping shut. I couldn't say it was perfect but it certainly wasn't awkward. It just felt right. His grip on my thigh tightened and he pressed his lips a little harder against mine.

A faint moan came from the back of my throat when he pulled his lips away. But they were back again, this time a little harder as he tilted his head to the side. Kiss after kiss and the more those lips met mine, the warmer I became. I let out little puffs of air through my parted lips every time he pulled away but he always managed to swoop right back in and take my breath away. I've never kissed anyone in my life and I sure never imagined it to feel as nice as it did kissing Eren. In fact, I had never imagined kissing anyone before; Not even Jean.

Eren took the opportunity to slip his tongue past my parted lips after he had pulled back for a breath. It was a whole new sensation that spread warmth all over my body. I could feel my hair sticking to my skin from the heat of the hot spring but my skin felt even warmer where he touched me. A pit began to form in my stomach as he gingerly brushed his tongue along mine before pulling back out. Was this what it really felt like with someone? Was this normal or was it just Eren? What in the world was he doing to me? I could hardly think straight anymore.

When his hand gave my thigh a squeeze, all previous thought left my brain and flooded straight to the place between my legs. I squeezed my legs shut, biting my lip softly as Eren gazed over my face. I'd never felt such a thing before. And then that hand was moving and I had no reason to try to stop it. The fire burning in Eren's eyes trapped me and I breathed out a gasp when his hand connected with something that had only ever been touched by me. Oh, he really _was_ that bold.

"E-Eren." I gasped softly, glancing at him as he moved to nuzzle into my neck again.

His lips pressed a soft kiss to my skin as his fingers moved up my stomach under the water. "Can I?" He asked softly against my skin.

I swallowed hard but found I couldn't find my voice. So I just nodded, knowing he would get the message. I wasn't sure what he was asking but I could assume. Though my mind was growing foggy and it was starting to become hard to understand everything. Perhaps it was the heat in the air or just the way Eren's lips moved against my neck. I couldn't be too sure at the moment. All thought left when those warm fingers wrapped around my prick and sent a shock of pleasure through my body. The sound that left my lips couldn't even be considered a moan but whatever it was, it encouraged Eren.

His hand was gone from my member, earning a slight whine from my throat but then his hands were on my hips and I found myself being pulled into his lap. I settled over him easily enough with my knees bent on either side of his thighs and my arms slipped around his neck. We were eye level this way and I leaned forward to press our lips together once again. Eren returned my kiss and I found it was so much easier to kiss in that position. I rolled my hips forward to press closer but nearly choked on a moan when my prick pressed against his own hard member.

I _felt_ Eren shiver against me at the touch and we both pulled back. I panted lightly and nearly squeaked at the pure look of _lust_ in Eren's eyes. So that's what that looked like... It went straight to my stomach and I found my hands digging into thick black hair to pull his head forward so our lips could meet again. Good. It felt _so_ good. One of Eren's hands gripped my hip while the other slipped between us, wrapping around both of our members. I hissed at the contact, the hot water making every touch to my prick all that more intense. Though Eren's was a good size larger than I, in all aspects, his hand fit around both of us rather well. And then he _squeezed._

My back arched and I ripped my lips from his to release a rather loud moan. I bit my lip at such an action and met Eren's eyes. He licked his lower lip rather slowly, a faint smirk coming to his lips as he did so. I inhaled deeply and pressed forward, squashing our pricks between us as I did so. Eren's eyes slipped half-shut and the faintest pleased sound came from his parted lips. _Yes._ _That_. It sent a thrill through my veins to have proof I could please him. We searched each others eyes for a short moment before our lips connected again and my hands gripped thick black hair.

Moans spilled from my lips as Eren's hand started to slip up and down our members, squeezing them together in the most _pleasing_ way that sent sparks all through my body. I couldn't even think anymore. I could only move my lips and tongue along with Eren's and press against his warm toned body. The sparks of pleasure nearly left me breathless and I wasn't sure when I had started to roll my hips _into_ Eren's hand. I only knew that once I had started to, he released a few sounds of his own that seriously managed to nearly drive me over the edge. I wasn't sure what that edge was and where it led to but I honestly didn't care.

I pulled my lips away from his, unable to keep up with his tongue any longer and buried my face into his slick neck. I placed soft kisses against his warm skin as he tilted his head, giving me better access to his tanned skin. He tasted a bit salty but I didn't mind. It was _Eren_ and that was all that mattered to me. I rolled my hips forward a little hard making him release a deep animalistic growl that caused me to whimper in pleasure. So I did it again. And Again. Too many times to count and caused the pit in my stomach to tighten to the point of snapping.

All I felt was Eren. All that mattered was Eren. The way his body moved against mine. The sounds that spilled from his lips. The way I _felt_ against his body. The way those sounds made me feel. It was all new but it all felt just so _right_. I had no control over my body any longer. It just moved along with Eren's until that chord in my stomach snapped. And snap it did.

I pressed my face hard into Eren's neck, biting my lower lip when the cord snapped. I couldn't control it. The pleasure crashed around me and left me seeing stars as Eren stroked us both to climax. I felt him convulse against me and the groan in my ear proved he came right along with me. It was the single most amazing sensation I had ever felt in my entire life. Eren squeezed us together, stroking out every last drop he could and left me breathless. I collapsed against him, my hands relaxing in his hair and my thighs twitching on either side of him. He released out members and I didn't even have the energy to look down and notice the evidence of our naughty time fading in the water.

Eren shifted slightly, moving his hand from my hip to wrap around my lower back and hug me against him. He placed a soft, satisfied kiss against my ear before relaxing against the side of the hot spring. It seemed he had just as much energy left as I did. We sat there for quite a while like that, just holding each other as we tried to catch our breath. I felt so comfortable and so relaxed that I saw no point in even trying to move from Eren's lap.

"Are you alright?" Eren murmured against my hair, giving my body a light squeeze.

I swallowed hard, licking my lips as I pulled back to look him in the eyes. I searched those pools of green before nodding, the reality of the situation starting to hit me. "Y-Yes." I breathed out, letting my hands slip down his shoulders. "You didn't plan that, did you?"

Eren blinked before shaking his head. "Not entirely." A sly smirk came to his lips. "But I'm not unhappy that it happened."

"I... Neither am I." I admitted with a faint giggle. "I... I've never done anything like that before."

"I hadn't either." He leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against mine for a few seconds. "I'm hoping it'll happen more often."

I felt my face flushed and I nodded, giving him a soft smile. "I-If it's with you, I'm more than alright with it."

Eren chuckled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Good."

* * *

Eren was ruffling my hair with a towel when a thought suddenly dawned on me. I was fully dressed aside from my coat, hat and gloves while Eren was still naked. My skin still tingled from our earlier actions but my curiosity was sparked. I reached up, grabbing Eren's wrists to stop him from drying my hair. I peeked up at him through the towel as he stared at me questioningly.

"May I see it?"

Eren stared at me for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "See what?"

"_It._" I emphasized, hoping he would understand what I was asking. I lifted my head, letting the towel fall from my hair and around the back of my neck as Eren released it.

He tilted his head, glancing over my face as if to see what I meant. "I need a little more than that, Armin."

I let out a puff of air and released his wrists to pull the towel from around my shoulders. "May I see your Titan form?"

Green eyes went wide and for a moment, Eren couldn't seem to respond. He opened his mouth a few times but ended up closing it. I watched in slight worry as his brow furrowed and a frown came to his lips. "You've already seen it."

"But I was... I was half conscious." I bit my lower lip, dropping the towel to the ground as I stepped up to him. "You don't have to show me. But I... I really want to see it. I want to be sure of what I saw and... remember it." I spoke, pressing my hands against his warm toned chest.

Eren searched my eyes, relaxing slightly but the frown remained. "I was hoping you were happy enough with what you saw. I really don't want to show you."

"You... You don't have to." I told him with a soft smile, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand. "But, may I ask why you wish not to?"

Eren placed his hand over mine on his cheek, smiling sadly at me. "I don't want to scare you."

It was the most honest answer I could have asked for. "Eren." I smiled softly at him, leaning up slightly to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I don't think it's possible to be afraid of you at this point." I mumbled against his lips, glancing up into his eyes.

Eren smiled faintly against my lips before returning my soft kiss. "Are you sure?"

"I am very sure." I smiled up at him. "I've never been afraid of you, Eren."

Eren's face lit up and he placed another kiss to my lips, letting it linger for a moment as I returned it. He pulled back after a moment, worry still in his eyes but he seemed happy. He pulled back from me and brought his hand to his mouth. "Ready?"

I grinned and braced myself, taking a few steps back. "Ready."

Eren bit into his palm and then it was like an explosion of white steam. There was a hissing sound and I gasped softly, taking a few more steps backwards. The steam cleared after a moment and I felt the sudden chill of fear go down my spine at the creature before me. That fear was quickly replaced with awe as I looked Eren over. He _was_ tall. Almost double my own height, probably even more than that. His arms were slightly long and it looked like his skin was stretching tightly over his muscles so his veins could be shown. It was a very human like body but he was just so _large_. In _every_ aspect. I could see how it would be intimidating to someone who hadn't been expecting it. His ears were lovely, pointed at the tips and poked out through his now shoulder length choppy black hair. But his _face_. His cheeks bones were higher and his jaw was sharper. His nose was pointed more and his _eyes._ They were like canyons of green outlined in black. The only really strange part was his mouth. The way his skin stretched over his teeth and how he practically had no lips was just... strange. But not scary in any way.

"Goodness." I mumbled as I stepped forward, closing the distance between us and tilting my head as far back as it would go to look up at him. I reached out, placing a palm against his leg and nearly flinched at how _hot_ he was. I bit my lip, taking a few steps back before reaching both my arms up to him. Eren stared at me for a moment before he dropped to his knees and leaned down toward me. I smiled softly, reaching up to grasp his large hand in my hands. My fingers brushed over his cheeks and I leaned forward to place a soft kiss against his large mouth. "You're actually not that scary looking." I giggled softly, rubbing over his cheeks. "In fact, you're actually quite attractive. Different, but still Eren." I grinned up at him. seeing his large eyes swirl with emotion.

Suddenly, there was a snap and Eren exploded in a blast of white steam. I gasped, covering my face from the burning hot steam and stumbled backwards. Then, Eren ran through the steam and practically tackled me in a tight hug, his arms going around my shoulder's tightly to press me against his warm naked body. He buried his head in my neck, squeezing me tightly as the steam started to fade.

"E-Eren!" I gasped out, bringing my arms up to wrap around his waist. "W-What's wrong?"

"You really are special Armin." He mumbled against my hair, not relaxing his tight hold at all.

I patted his back gently before rubbing it. "I just... I was telling the truth."

"No one outside of Hanji and the other's has reacted that way to my other form. _No one_. You _are_ special Armin. Very, very special."

His words made my heart pound and I squeezed him back just as tightly. "So are you, Eren. So are you."

* * *

It was when we were halfway back to the cottage when it fully hit me. I had just done something so very naughty with Eren. I didn't exactly touch him but we... Oh goodness. What had I been thinking?! I hadn't been thinking. That was the main thing. I was just following along with Eren because I... I was curious. It wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed what we had done but it had brought a few things to light that I hadn't noticed before. The logical side of my brain was trying to remind me that I hardly knew this male. True, I had spent a week at his side and knew the basics about him but there was still so much more to learn. And that excited me. I _wanted_ to learn everything I could about Eren.

I also knew what all of that meant. It meant something deep and real. Something I couldn't avoid or even change. My mind had been made up without me even realizing it. There was no way I was going anywhere. I wasn't going to travel because I couldn't handle not seeing Eren on a constant basis and I knew that. The thought of leaving him and never coming back made my stomach twist in the most painful way. I had picked Eren over my childhood dream without a second thought. And I did not regret it one bit.

By the time we returned to the cabin, night was close to falling and my stomach was rumbling. We both changed clothes and then Eren fixed some dinner for the both of us. We ate with small conversation, not even bothering to bring up what we had done in the hot spring. There seemed to be a mutual agreement that it had been amazing and would be done again in the near future. Once dinner was done, I helped wash up and then we readied for bed.

But there was one thing I had noticed since we returned from the hot spring. Eren was touching me every chance he had. He held my hand all the way back from the spring, which wasn't too strange. But he had stayed close to me while preparing dinner and then held my hand during the entire time we ate. Then, he held me from behind as I washed the dishes and seemingly didn't want to let go. It wasn't strange for him to casual touch me but it was different for him to constantly touch me. I had a feeling that somehow... things really had changed between us. And knowing Eren's feelings had just solidified my own.

I settled in my normal spot on the bed with my back pressed against the head board and the fairy tale book in my lap. After dealing with the fire and snuffing out all the lights except the one by the bed, Eren settled down beside me, his arm linking through mine and his head resting on my shoulder. I tilted my head, resting it against his as I opened the book to the next story.

"You've been quiet since we left the spring." Eren suddenly said, his voice soft and even.

I blinked, biting my lip as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "I've just been thinking. Sometimes I think too much."

"Thinking about what?"

"Us." I mumbled, laying the open book down on my lap.

"What about us?" He questioned.

I inhaled softly as I turned to him, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head from my shoulder. I searched those beautiful green orbs before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "You've touched me constantly since we returned." I mumbled softly against his lips, glancing up at him.

Eren's tanned cheeks flushed with color as he met my eyes. "Does it bother you?"

I shook my head, pulling back slightly from his lips. "No. But you pointed out something, So I did too."

"Is that what you have thought about?"

"Not entirely... I've thought on it a bit. I mean... After all..." I flushed and glanced away from him shyly. "You are very open with your feelings and I can tell they've intensified since... the hot spring."

Eren was quiet for a moment so I glanced up at him, slightly worried. His brow furrowed but he didn't seem upset. "It wasn't the hot spring that made me realize how I feel. It was how you reacted to seeing my Titan form." He stated with a shrug.

"_Oh_." I leaned close to him once again, meeting his eyes. "You're beautiful no matter what form."

His lips curled up into a grin, his tanned cheeks still flushed. "So are you." He mumbled before pressing his lips to mine. My eyes slipped close and I pressed back, enjoying the warmth and feel of the soft kiss. We pulled back after a moment and just stared at each other, searching each other's eyes. I could practically see the affection in his green orbs.

"Eren," I mumbled softly, "May I stay?"

Green eyes blinked and for a moment, Eren just stared at me. "What do you mean?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"May I..." I swallowed hard, realizing I had spoken without thinking. But I couldn't turn back now. "May I stay here? With you?"

Green eyes searched mine and suddenly Eren shifted, turning his upper body to face me as he grabbed my shoulders with both hands. "Armin. Are you... Are you asking to stay forever? As in, not return home and visit occasionally? Just... never leave?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in the most serious face I believe I had ever seen on him.

"I..." I licked my lips nervously. "Yes. I mean, I want to return home to see everyone so they will at least know that I didn't die. But I... I want to come back and never leave." I glanced into his eyes hopefully.

"Armin... Are you positive? You don't have to do this. You can go home and visit when you can. You don't have to leave your family behind."

"Eren... I can't just leave you out here by yourself. Not after... I just can't." I bit my lip as I reached up to cup his face between my hands. "I had planned to leave my family eventually anyway to travel. I've prepared myself to leave them forever. I just want them to know that I'm okay and... That I'm going to be very happy where I'm going."

Eren chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before pressing his forehead to mine. "You might change your mind after you go home... Are you sure you want to return at all?"

"I won't change my mind." I firmly stated. "And I have to return home. I need to at least say goodbye to them."

"They... May not let you return, Armin."

"I'll find a way." I brushed my thumbs over his cheek bones. "I've already made up my mind, Eren. I know where I belong. I can't see myself being anywhere else but here with you." I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll go back in the morning and then return by nightfall. That's enough time for me to gather my things and say goodbye to my family. Deal?"

Eren let out a soft sigh but nodded, giving my shoulder's a squeeze. "Deal."

I smiled softly at him and closed to distance to give him another kiss. It just felt so right to press my lips to his. To have him touch me and be near me. I knew it was the right decision. There was no other choice to make. I pulled back from him, planting a kiss to his cheek before pressing my back against the head-board. "Okay. Now, what story are we on?"

Eren chuckled softly and returned to his earlier position with his arm link with mine and his head on my shoulder. "The Lone Fairy."

"Ah, Right." I grabbed the book from my lap and lifted it up, bending my knees so I could rest the book against them at the right angle to read. I slipped my hand into Eren's linking our fingers before resting my head against his. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

**I love Titan Eren. Really. I think his Titan form is SO sexy. Maybe I'm just weird. Like really weird. But Armin finds Eren's titan form to be sexy too. That might be just me projecting my personal affections into the story~ but I like to think Armin would find everything about Eren sexy. Especially after that fun in the water there. I hadn't planned on smut but I felt like it. I think it came out well. **

**Next chapter will be the one I've been waiting for. The one this entire story was based on. The one everything has been leading up to. It's not the last chapter but it is the second to last chapter. **

**And for those who have been asking. Yes, Marco will make his appearance. How could I leave him out of it? Of course I couldn't!**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! **

**~Addy~**


	5. To Become Like Him

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Though I only skipped a Wednesday, I still feel bad. I blame Pokemon Y. I finally dragged myself away so I could Beta this for you guys. It's been written for ages but it's time to get it up before New Years. Because I expect crazy nights and hangovers. **

**So here's the part we've all been waiting for! At least, that I have been waiting for. I'm excited for it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke that next morning with Eren practically wrapped around me. I couldn't help but giggle as I nuzzled into his neck, placing a soft kiss there to wake him up. It didn't work at first so it took a few kisses and a tight squeeze to wake him from his slumber. Eren mumbled incoherently against my hair for a moment before he relaxed his tight hold on me and finally stirred awake. He pulled back, revealing stunning green eyes that made me catch my breath. He really was beautiful. So very beautiful.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

Eren just hummed and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I returned it just a softly, letting my fingers splay over his warm back. "Morning." He mumbled against my lips as he pulled back, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at me. "Change your mind yet?"

I giggled softly, rolling my eyes at him as I patted his shoulder. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Eren."

Eren chuckled and pressed me onto my back, rolling over on top of me. "Oh, I have no wish to be rid of you, Armin." He murmured as he nuzzled into my neck, causing me to flush.

I giggled faintly and pressed against his shoulder. "Yes, well, if you don't get off me, I won't be able to leave. The sooner the leave, the sooner I will return."

Eren hummed for a moment like he was thinking that over before getting off me, kneeling beside me. "You have quite the point there."

With that, Eren and I both got out of bed and readied ourselves for the trip back to Trost. Eren stated that it wouldn't be too long of a walk, a few hours at most, but it was cold so he wanted to be sure I was ready. We both dressed, though all Eren was willing to wear was a pair of trousers. He made breakfast that we ate in comfortable silence but I could tell that the more time that passed, the more worried Eren was becoming. I sure hoped he didn't think I wouldn't return or that I would change my mind. My mind was set now. And once that happened, there was no turning back for me.

"Do you want to take anything with you?" Eren asked as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"No, I'll be back and I'll have enough to carry then." I told him as I tugged my hat on over my blonde hair. "I'm ready when you are." I told him, lifting a leg so I could pull up my boot properly. "We do have a long walk."

Eren stepped up to me as I placed my foot back on the ground and slipped his arms around my waist. "You are positive about this?" He asked softly, placing his forehead to mine.

I flushed as I let out a soft chuckle, bringing my hands up to grasp his upper arms. "Yes Eren. I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

Eren sighed softly, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between us. His lips were warm against my own and sent sparks over my skin. If there ever had been doubt in my mind about my decision it was gone for sure now. How could I ever leave this man? He proved to me with every subtle touch and kiss that he needed me with him. And I had no objection to remaining by his side. There was the little voice in the back of my head pointing out that Eren was immortal, while I was not but I had already figured out what I was going to do about that. Of course, I hadn't mentioned it to Eren because I had a feeling how he would feel about the whole thing. One step at a time after all. I needed to visit home, return safely, and then I could tell Eren the next step.

I pulled back from the kiss with a smile, licking my lips. "Mm, we should get going."

Eren hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and released me. I followed him out the door to the cottage and shut it behind us. I glanced at it once more before taking his hand into my gloved one, linking our fingers together. Eren smiled softly at me and we started the trek back to Trost.

* * *

The walk was longer than I had expected. I wondered where the lake was where Eren found me and just how far it had been from Trost. But that thought was answered when we passed the lake about an hour into our little trip. It looked as innocent as it did a week ago, with no sign that the ice had broken and I nearly drowned. I had a feeling the changelings and magic had something to do with it. Just looking at the lake gave me chills so I just clung a little closer to Eren and focused on our small conversation.

We talked a little during the trip. I learned that he loved the snow just as much as I and that Hanji used to read to him when he was little. But according to him, I told the stories a lot better than she did. He told me how Bert tried to read to him but didn't seem to do it as well as Hanji did. I thought it was funny and I really couldn't wait to meet Hanji. She saved Eren's life and I really wanted to meet the woman responsible for my chance to meet this wonderful man. I wished Eren could meet my family but I certainly wasn't going to risk anything happening to him. It was already bad enough that I was returning.

I wasn't naïve. I knew exactly what might happen when I stepped back into the village. I was prepared. The worst they could do was kill me on the spot and I highly doubted anyone in the village had that type of cold blood inside of them. I was counting on that actually. I was counting on that even if someone did try to harm me, that someone else would step forth to stop them. And I hoped that person my was grandfather. He was one of the oldest in the village and the people tended to listen to him. I had to get to him first before anyone else and explain my story. My grandfather would listen and believe me. I was sure of that.

"Armin." Eren's voice was soft, snapping me from my thoughts. "We're here."

I glanced up from the ground to see we had reached the edge of the forest. Thick bushed covered the area between the trees but I could see the snow-covered clearing and the houses not far off. I even spotted my old home. It appeared as if nothing had even changed. I swallowed hard, a pang of fear striking me suddenly but I pushed it away. I could do it. I had to. Eren's hand tightened around mine and I met his worried eyes. I smiled softly, lifting my free hand to cup his cheek.

"I'll be fine Eren. I know what may happen but you must have faith in me. I know I'm accident prone but I am completely capable of taking care of myself." I placed a soft kiss to his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. "I may not be physically strong but my mind is my weapon." I pulled back to glance up into those swirling orbs of green. "Have faith. Please."

Eren's expression relaxed though the worry was still etched into his eyes. "If you have not returned by night fall, I will come look for you."

I nodded in agreement. "Please do." I leaned up, placing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. "I will return." I smiled at him, giving his hand one last squeeze before releasing it.

"Be safe." He murmured, a faint smile on his face.

I nodded to him, giving him one last glance before stepping through the thick bush. A branch caught on my pant leg and I nearly fell as I stumbled out of the bush. I grumbled softly, glancing back at the evil bush before noticing Eren was gone. I blinked, figuring he had moved to hide from any peering eyes and turned forward once again. I swallowed hard, my heart pounding as I glanced around the white empty clearing.

After a few deep breaths, I pushed forward. The snow crunched under my boots and the situation seemed so very familiar. Except this time, I was heading to the village; not away from it. My heart pounded in my chest with each step I took and my eyes scanned over the edge of the village for any sign of life. My eyes had landed on my former home when I heard my name called. I flinched and stopped, my body going still as I glanced around for the source of the shout.

"Armin!" My eyes landed on a flailing figure and I had to squint to see who it was. I recognized that hair immediately and my heart calmed down slightly. There was a figure beside him but for now, that didn't matter. Of all the people to see me first... Of _course_ it had to be him.

My feet started moving again, picking up pace as I lifted a hand to wave back at the flailing male. "Jean!" I called back.

At that, the male stopped flailing, almost like he was surprised I had called back. But then, he took off running toward me. I honestly wasn't sure what Jean was going to do but I had faith in the male. I'd known him my entire life and I could only hope he wouldn't act badly toward my return. I kept my pace, dropping my hand as I moved toward him. Jean managed to close the distance between us rather quickly and I stopped suddenly, flinching and closing my eyes as he nearly tackled me into a hug.

Those strong arms were around my body tightly and I nearly lost my breath at the impact. My feet were solid on the ground and for a moment, I could only breath a sigh of relief as Jean hugged me. I brought my arms up to return his hug around his waist and squeezed. At that, Jean pulled back, grasping my shoulder's tightly and peered down into my face.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? What in the gods happened to you, Armin?!" He paused. "You _are_ Armin, right?" His eyes narrowed and he searched my face suspiciously.

My face went flat and I let my arms drop from his waist. "Yes, Jean. Did you not think to wonder about that before you ran off?"

Jean blinked and then a grin spread over his lips. "You're Armin alright!" He chuckled, relaxing his hold on my shoulders. "Are you alright? We thought... Well we thought you were dead."

"I'm just fine, Jean." I smiled softly up at him. "I'm not dead, obviously."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head as his fingers pressed into my clothes. "What happened, Armin?" His face softened into worry as he looked me over. "I heard your mother yelling for you after you left and when I arrived... You had gone into the forest."

I let out a soft sigh. "I-I know, Jean... I didn't do it on purpose. I was under a spell."

"A spell?" His eyebrow shot up.

I nodded. "There was this little white bunny and I... Well it wasn't actually a bunny. It put me under its spell and I followed it into the forest. I couldn't fight it. I didn't even have a chance to try." I bit my lower lip and glanced up at him, hoping he would believe me.

"How did you break free?" He asked at the same moment someone else stepped up.

I blinked, glancing at the tanned, freckled face male I recognized as Marco. Marco had been Jean's closest friend for as long as I could remember and I knew he had been the figure I had seen beside Jean earlier. I licked my lips, glancing away from a softly smiling Marco to Jean. "I didn't. Not entirely." Jean flinched and I hurried to explain. "It lead me to a frozen lake and then I fell into the ice. That's when the spell broke. It... tried to kill me. And I would be dead if... if not for Eren."

A series of emotions flickered over Jean's face before his eyes narrowed. "Whose Eren?"

I bit my lower lip, glancing at Marco who had a comforting hand on Jean's shoulder. I was a little grateful the male was standing with us. Jean had a habit of jumping to conclusions but Marco always managed to keep him in line. Of course, I also knew about the brunette's feelings for his close friend but I kept that to myself. "You remember the story of the Titan from when we were little?" Both Jean and Marco nodded. "Um... Eren's the Titan."

They both visibly tensed at my words. But I knew these men. I'd known them since I was so very little and I trusted them. Jean remained quiet as he searched my eyes, his own greenish-brown eyes narrowed and filled with an emotion I couldn't read. Marco cleared his throat and decided to speak instead.

"The titan saved you?" He asked softly, seemingly to want to clarify what I had said.

"Yes. He's nothing like the story has lead us to believe. He's actually... quite kind." I felt my face flush at my own words as I glanced away from Marco's knowing smile.

"Then he took care of you?" Jean asked softly, still peering into my face.

"Y-Yes. He took care of me. He pulled me from the water and saved me when he didn't have to. He's a very nice man. He's nothing like the story has lead us to believe. The story is... isn't entirely true." I admitted, meeting Jean's intense stare.

"So he doesn't transform into a monster?"

I bit my lip. "Well, He does. In a way. I wouldn't call him a monster though... He doesn't eat people."

Jean was quiet for a moment before he released a soft sigh and stood up straight, releasing my shoulders to place his hands on his hips as a grin crossed his lips. "If you say he's nice, then I believe it. It's just nice to have you back, alive." Marco nodded in agreement beside him.

I returned their smiles. "Thank you. Both of you. For believing me." I bowed my head to them before meeting Jean's eyes again. "Do you know where my grandfather is? I need to speak with him."

Jean's grin faltered and he glanced at Marco. That look said enough for me and my stomach dropped. _No_. "He... He died?" I mumbled softly, my eyes wide.

"No!" Jean was quick to answer, his eyes wide as he took a step forward. "No, he didn't die. At least... We don't think so." He glanced at Marco who nodded, urging him on. "He-"

"Armin!" We all flinched at the rough yell of my name. Marco turned in time to see who had yelled but then Jean was pushed aside and I didn't have a change to even react before my back connected with the ground. A heavy figure pinned me to the ground and large warm hands wrapped around my neck in a warning grip.

I grunted at the slight pain before opening my eyes to see just who had attacked me. I could hear Jean yelling something and Marco trying to calm him but all I could feel was coldness. Those intense dark eyes I stared up into left me feeling cold. I wish I could have been surprised to see _him_ a top me. I wish I could have felt saddened or upset, but I felt nothing. Because, sadly, I had expected it.

"Father." I breathed softly, wincing at those strong arms around my throat.

My father's eyes narrowed, his lips twisted into a snarl. "What did you do with my son you vile creature?" He hissed.

"He _is_ your son!" Jean yelled from somewhere behind my father.

"He is no son of mine!" My father snarled, tightening the hold on my throat. I made no move to stop him. I wasn't sure he was capable of actually killing me. Sure, he thought I was some creature but that creature wore the face of his son. Could my father actually kill me? I wasn't sure. "My son died over a week ago." He hissed and then I knew. He didn't _care_ if I was still human or not. He wouldn't listen to a thing I said even if I had the chance to explain. Because to him, the moment I stepped into those woods, I died. There was nothing I could do about that. "Where is my son? And where is my father?!"

I froze at his last question. "W-What?" I gasped out, my eyes slightly wide.

"Arthur!" The feminine voice sent a rush of heat over my body and I watched as my mother dropped down beside her husband, her hands tugging at his arms. "Release him! Please! Arthur, please!" She begged, her sky blue eyes full of tears as she tugged at his arms. "Armin or not, he may still know where your father is! You can't harm him!"

With a snarl, my father released me, shoving my mother away from him as he got to his feet. "Vile thing." He hissed, looking down at me as I tried to sit up, rubbing my bruising throat. "You better pray you know where my father is." He glared down at me.

I rubbed my throat, glancing up at him with my own glare as my mother moved to my side and rubbed my back gently. "You better pray the Titan didn't see that." I warned softly, my voice even as I spoke.

My mother's breath hitched beside me and my father's eyes widened slightly. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to bring that up but it was the truth. I feared that if Eren had witnessed what just happened then he may show himself. I could handle it. No matter what they threw at me. Especially now, since I knew my father no longer considered me his son.

"So, you're in cohorts with that _thing_ are you?" The way he spoke the word "thing" made a hiss come from my lips. "Get away from him Mina." My father spoke sternly to my mother but she didn't move. "Mina."

"No, Arthur." She replied just as sternly, her hand soft on my shoulder as she glared up at him. "I do not care what you believe, but I know my Armin." Her hand moved to the top of my head while her other hand moved over mine that was resting in my lap. "And he is no monster." Her words sent warmth over my body and I couldn't help but smile softly at her. It was wonderful to know she was on my side. Though I had expected that, it was nice to be right.

My father glared between the two of us before hissing. "Fine, Mina. Be that way." He glanced behind him and two rather large men stepped up beside him. "But I'm not letting some vile _monster_ run around free in our village."

My mother's hand tightened over mine and I let out a soft sigh. "It's alright, mama." I leaned over to place a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'll be fine." I assured her as I pulled from her to get to my feet. "Can we do this like adults please? I'm willing to go without a fuss."

"You are not going anywhere." My father growled just as the two men stepped forward. I narrowed my eyes but allowed the two of them to each take an arm in a tight grip. It was amazing what fear could do to someone. I noticed Jean standing not too far away with Marco beside him, a hand on his shoulder to most likely hold him back. "You are going to tell me where my father is if we have to beat it out of you." He flicked his hand and the two men were suddenly moving, forcing me to walk with them. I sent my father a glare but said nothing as I was forced to walk forward.

* * *

Of the few scenarios I had thought of, this certainly was not one of them. I didn't think they would lock me up in a cage meant for wild dogs and leave me in a barn all alone. I couldn't even stand in the cage. I was forced to sit on the ice-cold iron floor with my knees pressed to my chest. There had to be a way to get out. There had to. I had to get out before the villagers returned with whatever plan they were trying to come up with. I was sick with this village. How dare they do this to me? Just because I expected it did not mean I enjoyed being right. I had not tried to hurt a single soul since I arrived but there I was, locked in a cage in a freezing barn with nothing but the clothes I came with. Maybe their plan was to leave me in this cage until I broke and told them where my grandfather was. I still had no idea why they thought I knew where he was.

I'd been inside that cage for hours when the barn door finally slipped open. I could see the sun was low for there was not much light coming inside. My whole body ached from being in the same position for so long. I glanced up, slightly surprised to see the two small feminine figures that wandered inside. They spoke softly to someone outside the door before it shut and they hurried to the cage I was in. I recognized my mother right away and noticed the small blonde with her was Krista, a girl I grew up with as well.

"Oh Armin." My mother gasped, dropping to her knees in front of the cage, tears in her beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry." She reached forward through the cage to cup my cheek in her cold hand.

"It's not your fault, Mama." I spoke softly but didn't move toward her, considering I didn't have much room to move at all.

"Jean told us what you told him." Krista spoke softly, unwrapping the cloth bundle she held on her lap. "We believe you." She unwrapped a small loaf of bread and held it out to me between the bars. A soft smile was on her face as her eyes glistened. "Here. We're not sure when we'll be able to get you out. Your father is guarding the key with his life. But Jean and Marco are working on their own plan." I nodded to her, taking the bread with a soft thank you. Her face softened and she leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the bars as my mother moved to grasp my hand. "We won't let them hurt you, Armin. We will think of something."

I smiled softly at her, nodding once again as I squeezed my mother's hand back. "I'm sure you will. But make it soon? Because if I don't return to the woods by sun down... Well, they're going to have a Titan on their hands."

Both gasped softly. My mother leaned forward as Krista released the bars of the cage so she could. "So it's _true_. You do know the Titan." My mother said a little breathlessly.

I nodded. "I do."

"Is he making you go back?" Krista asked, a frown on her lips. "He's not threatening you, is he?"

I chuckled softly at her words. "No. I'm going back on my own free will."

"You only returned to disappear once again?" My mother asked, her voice showing her hurt.

I shook my head. "I came to say goodbye. You knew I'd leave one day, Mama."

"Oh." She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I knew you would but I... I just got you back, Armin."

I smiled softly, shifting onto my knees so I could reach through the bars and grasp her hand, placing the bread on the floor. "I'll be fine, Mama. Eren makes me happy. I won't be far. Just in the forest. I'd come to visit but..." I glanced around the cage. "That's not exactly safe for me to do."

"But the forest is not safe." She urged, her fingers squeezing mine.

"It is when I'm with Eren. I promise you, Mama." I stared into the same eyes I had. "Eren takes wonderful care of me and I... I want to remain with him. I'll be safe and happy. I can promise that to you."

My mother searched my eyes for a moment before letting a soft smile come to her lips. "You love this Eren, don't you?"

I blinked at her words, a flush coming to my cheeks. But I nodded my head. "I believe I do, yes."

"Then that is where you belong." She stated, squeezing my hand with an intense fire in her eyes. "We must get you out of here."

The barn door suddenly slid open a crack and a tall brunette female popped her head inside. "Krista!" She called softly. "Mrs. Arlert. They're on their way back."

"Coming Ymir." Krista called back, quickly getting to her feet. I honestly didn't know Ymir but I did know she came from the same town as Marco. They had both moved to Trost at a young age.

"We will return soon." My mother whispered, reaching through the bars to give me a hug the best way she could. "I love you, Armin."

I did my best to return the hug. "I love you, Mama."

And then she was gone. She and Krista took off back to the door and slipped out before it shut again. I waited for a moment before letting a soft smirk come to my lips. I uncurled my fingers from a fist and smiled down at the small pointed needle I had swiped from my mother's pocket. She always carried a sowing needle with her. Always. Without realizing it, she had given me my way out. But I didn't have much time. "They" would arrive soon and I could tell by the soft light streaming through the cracks in the barn that the sun would set very soon.

I quickly grabbed the cast iron padlock and looked it over as I placed the needle in my mouth to bend it slightly. Then, I held the padlock with one hand as I ever so carefully, poked the needle into the lock. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, and listened very carefully as I shifted the needle around inside the lock. I could only pray the needle wouldn't chip or break. I was careful as I worked, listening closely and calculating what I had tried and what I hadn't. I glanced up at the barn door, hearing nothing but the wind outside before glancing back down to the padlock. It was taking longer than I would have liked and I was starting to wonder if I could manage it. I had promised Eren I could handle myself. I couldn't let him down.

"_Yes!" _I hissed softly when the lock clicked and popped out of place. The needle and lock fell to the ground and I quickly pushed open the door of the cage. But almost as soon as I pushed open the door to the cage, the barn door opened. I froze where I was and glanced up to see two figures enter before closing the door behind them.

"Jean!" I gasped in relief and quickly got to my feet. The male smiled in relief as he and Marco ran up to me. "Thank goodness it's you."

Jean chuckled softly, looking over the now empty cage. "Seems like you didn't need our help after all."

I glanced back at the cage before smiling slyly at him. "Yes, well. I have my ways. Thank you for the effort though."

Jean grinned at me before Marco nudged him. "Oh right." He grabbed the leather satchel from Marco before holding it out to me. "Your mother packed your clothes and things for you after we told her about Eren. She said you'd want to return back." Jean raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

I smiled shyly at him and took the satchel. "Yes, it is true." Of course my mother knew without me having to say a word to her about it. She was were I got my mind from after all, among many other things. "And no, I'm not returning."

Jean nodded, a sad smile on his face. "That's what I thought. This Eren best be good to you though." He huffed slightly causing Marco to chuckle softly. "Or I'll find a way to make him regret not doing so."

I couldn't help but giggle at Jean, happy he was so accepting of my decision. "You don't have to worry about that. Eren is very good to me."

"He best be." Jean nodded, before holding out a smaller leather satchel to me. "My father wanted you to have these." I blinked, glancing up at him before I took it and flipped it open to see the few books inside. "He believes you as well. He thinks it's a shame that this village is letting their fear override their judgement. So, this is his way of saying he cares." Jean said with a shrug.

"Tell him thank you for me." I closed the satchel and pulled it around my shoulder along with the other one. "Now, what about my grandfather? No one told me what happened to him."

Jean and Marco glanced at each other before Marco stepped forward. "No one really told you?" I shook my head. "He went after you."

My blood went cold at his words. "W-What?"

Marco watched me with sad but warm brown eyes. "After you disappeared into the woods, your grandfather packed his things and went after you. He said he would find you and bring you back. He... He hasn't returned since."

That idiot. That wonderful idiot. "I will find him." I stated, nodding my head. "He's a tough old man. He will be just fine." Though I had a sinking feeling that he was anything but. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and focused on the two before me, grasping the straps of the satchels over my chest. "Can you cover me as I make a break for the woods?"

Marco glanced to Jean before nodding. "Armin, we have to be sure. Is this really what you want? You don't have to go back just because you don't feel safe here. You have people here that believe you... That," he glanced at Jean who was staring at the ground rather hard, "That love you. We will work things out so you can stay."

I smiled fondly at Marco. "Thank you, Marco. Thank you both. But I was planning to return to Eren even before I left to return here. I belong there. With him. Just as you belong here, with _him_." I glanced at Jean who obviously had no idea what I meant. But Marco did. He seemed to understand exactly what I meant with a nod of his head. "Promise to take care of each other."

Jean blinked at me and glanced at a flushing Marco. "I..." And then it seemed to dawn on Jean. "_Oh_." He nodded as he glanced at me. "You know Marco will take care of me." He chuckled softly, trying to hide his own embarrassment. So he _did_ know how Marco felt. Even more interesting. I did wish I could remain to witness the two of them get over their shyness and admit to each other that they belonged together. But they would have to do that without my witness. "And I'll take care of him."

"Good." I bit my lip. "And my mother? Look after her for me."

"Of course we will." Marco spoke softly while Jean nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I smiled softly before glancing around the barn. "It's close to nightfall, correct? I could use that to my advantage."

"Or I could help." I nearly gasped at the soft warm voice.

I spun around, searching the darkness before spotting Eren stepping out behind a few barrels of hay. "Eren!" I gasped, running to meet him as he walked toward us. "What are you doing?!" I snapped, my eyes wide.

Eren perked an eyebrow at me as his lips turned into a frown. "I saw what they did to you. But I promised I would give you till nightfall. I had faith in you." He closed the distance between us suddenly, his warm arms going around my shoulders as he pulled me to his bare chest. "But I couldn't wait any longer."

I sighed softly, all previous anger and shock long gone at the warmth that surrounded me. "Okay. It's okay." I slipped my arms around his waist, hugging him back just a tightly. "But I'm safe. We just have to get out of the village without being noticed." Eren pulled back to search my eyes before glancing behind me. I bit my lip, slipped my hand into Eren's and then tugged him over to a surprised Jean and Marco. "Eren, This is Jean and Marco. They helped me."

Marco's face was soft and warm while Jean was looking Eren over, suspiciously. "So _this_ is the titan?" Jean stated. "He doesn't look that scary to me."

Eren narrowed his eyes slightly. "So you're the one Armin mentioned."

"Armin mentioned me?" A sly smirk came to Jean's face.

"He didn't mention your horse face however."

"Eren!" I gasped, tugging on his hand. "B-Be nice. Jean's my friend."

Eren just gave Jean a once over before glancing to me. "Are you ready to go then?"

I stared at Eren for a moment before realizing he was _jealous_. Because Jean liked me? I wasn't entirely sure but I could tell he was jealous. It was... cute actually. A side of Eren I had yet to see. I giggled softly and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

Eren turned back to Marco and Jean. "Thank you for helping him." He spoke mostly to Marco who nodded with a warm smile. Jean had a look of hatred in his eyes but nodded his head anyway. "I'll take it from here."

I bit my lip, squeezing Eren's hand before releasing it to step up to Marco. "Take care, Marco." I reached up and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him in a warm hug.

"You too, Armin." He spoke softly as he released me.

I sent him a smile before moving to Jean to met my eyes. The fire in them softened and I reached up. Jean bent down, slipping his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. "Thank you, Jean. For everything. You've always been my closest friend."

Jean squeezed me tightly against him and I could feel him shake slightly. "You don't have to thank me, Armin. I care about you." He pulled back with a soft smile, releasing me. "So take care, okay?" He glanced over to Eren. "And you. Take good care of him."

"I intend to." Eren answered back and for a moment, I just glanced between them. With that, they seemed to have come to some understanding.

I shrugged slightly and made my way back to Eren's side, grasping his hand once again. "Goodbye Marco, Goodbye Jean."

"Goodbye Armin." They both spoke a little sadly.

Eren squeezed my fingers and then we turned to leave. Eren lead me over to a small door that he had entered the barn through. Carefully, we both crawled through and came out on the other side, being met with cool air. Eren helped me to my feet and I glanced around to see we came out behind the barn. Luckily for us, the forest wasn't too far from the barn. It's not where I had come out of but it was still the forest. The sun was starting to set so Eren grasped my hand and we took off.

I didn't chance a look back at the village as we crossed the snow-covered clearing. As long as we reached the edge of the woods without being stopped, we would be fine. No one was brave enough to follow us inside; I knew that. Eren's hand was warm in my glove covered one and I had a little trouble keeping up with his pace. He was a fast runner for sure. I felt a wave of relief crash over me as we came to the edge of the forest and slowed down. Eren was careful as she stepped through the bush and then held his hands out for me to take. I did glance back at the village once last time to see Marco and Jean standing behind the barn, watching us. I bit back a wave of sadness as they waved and waved back once before taking Eren's offered hands and allowed him to pull me through the bush.

Finally safe, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I panted softly, trying to catch my breath from running so fast. Eren rubbed my back softly, watching me with worried eyes. "I'm fine." I breathed a little heavily. "I'm just not used to running so much." I told him with a faint chuckle.

"We're safe now." He reminded me, a soft smile on his face. "Did you at least get to say goodbye to your mother?"

I stood up straight and turned to him, grabbing his face between my hands and suddenly pulled him down for a crushing kiss. A grunt came from the back of Eren's throat but he returned the pressure of the kiss, his arms encircling my waist to pull me close. We broke apart not long after considering I was still trying to catch my breath.

"W-What was that for?" Eren asked softly, his tanned cheeks flushed a lovely shade of rose.

I giggled softly and smiled up at him. "I did get to say goodbye to my mother and she also _approves_ of you." I rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks. "She's sad but not upset that I'm leaving. She said... I belong with you."

Eren hummed softly, rubbing his warm nose against my cold one. "I like your mother."

I nodded before biting my lip. "Eren." He pulled back slightly to search my eyes at the seriousness in my tone. "My grandfather came after me. He came into these woods to find me. We have to find him. Dead or alive."

Green eyes widened slightly at my words. "Your grandfather?" And then those eyes narrowed. "Did he come the way you did?"

"I assume so. Why?" My hands slipped down to rest on his shoulders.

"Because... There was a scent. It was lingering around where you had left through. I didn't think much about it at the time but... It might have been him."

My eyes widened slightly. "You can _smell_ him?! Eren! We have to find him!"

"Okay, okay!" He gripped my hips. "But it will be dark soon. We can't find him in the dark."

"We have to find him s_oon_ Eren. If he's alive, and I'm not sure if he even is, he's in danger! We have to do something."

Eren chewed his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. "Alright. We can go to Annie. Maybe she's heard something from the changeling chatter. It's a start and better than wandering through these thick woods in the dark." I nodded at his words. "But, we have to go _home_ first. We can drop your things off there and get you something to eat. We can't find him if you're not up to full strength."

"Fine." I agreed with his deal. "Let's hurry then." I pulled away from him but Eren stopped me with a hand on my wrist.

"It's faster if I transform. I can carry you. I move faster that way."

I nodded at his words. "Alright."

Eren took a few steps from me and then bit into his palm like he had done at the hot spring. Steam exploded into a large cloud and that lovely titan stepped out from it. I smiled softly at Eren as he knelt onto the ground and bent over so I could crawl up his back. He pushed me with his palm the best he could and I managed to crawl up onto his shoulder. I fit there perfectly, sitting down and gripping his hair and ear to hold onto. His skin was so very _warm_ against me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Okay. I'm ready. I have a firm grip." I told him. Eren let out a soft grunt and then, took off running. I slipped for a moment before held on tightly to his hair, staying in place. He did move quite fast through the trees and I just buried my head in his soft black hair, hoping that we weren't too late to find my grandfather.

* * *

It was dark by the time we made it back home. I dropped my bags on the bed and Eren managed to make us some deer meat sandwiches which we both ate rather quickly. The longer we took, the more I began to worry and I could tell Eren noticed. After we ate, we were back outside once again and Eren transformed. I was on his shoulder as soon as I could manage and he took off once again. I wasn't exactly sure where he was headed but I knew he headed toward wherever Annie was.

The air was cold as Eren ran and I buried my face in his hair, loving the warmth he offered from his Titan form. The air around him practically steamed and the snow melted into foot prints as he ran. Eren seemed just as determined as I to find my grandfather and that made me quite happy. I was sure he was only worried because I was worried and he liked seeing me happy. But I didn't mind. I was glad Eren was willing to go through all this trouble for me.

After what felt like hours, though probably wasn't that long, Eren started to slow down. I pulled my head from his hair to glance around. We broke through the forest to a clearing covered in snow. I gasped softly at the large stone brick castle before us. With trees so tall, it was impossible to know something like that existed inside the forest. It was large with three distinct towers that pointed toward the sky. The forest surrounded it but the front had a large open clearing with what looked to be a frozen stone fountain in the middle. Eren moved forward and I took the time to glance around.

The fountain was obviously old. Parts of it had moss growing up it and there were a few parts that cracked. I noticed these things as we pasted by it; Eren being taller than the fountain. I glanced forward to see a large stone staircase that led up to a large wooden door. The castle seemed to be just as old as the fountain and I wondered how long it had been there. A very long time obviously. Eren walked up the stairs, not caring that they were obviously not meant for someone his size. He didn't hurt them any as he did so. Then he stopped at the top of the stairs and knelt, bending over so I could climb off him.

"Annie's here?" I gasped out as I slipped down his back, landing carefully on the floor with his help. I glanced around the large door and could see that it was large enough for Eren to fit through. And then I remember that Annie stayed with Hanji. So the castle... was Hanji's castle. I glanced up at Eren. "Are you going to transform back?"

Eren's long pointed tongue slipped out from his mouth and for the first time I saw how his mouth parted in the strangest way. Then, there was hiss and Eren exploded into steam. Not long after, a naked Eren stepped out through the steam, reaching for the satchel around me. I smiled softly, pulling it off to hand to him. He quickly pulled on a pair of trousers and tugged on a green tunic over his head. It was the same tunic I had worn not that long ago though it fit him much better.

"Annie should be here. If not, We can at least ask Hanji if she knows anything." He ruffled his hair before tugging the satchel over his head to rest on his shoulder. "Come on." He stepped forward, grabbing my hand and then led me forward to push open a human sized door that was hidden within the rather large door.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. There were so many strange things in the entrance way and I wondered just what they were. But I didn't have the time. So I followed obediently behind Eren as he turned right and pulled me down a dimly lit hallway. We were about halfway down the hallway when someone called out Eren's name. Eren sighed softly, turning back down the way we had come. I blinked but followed him obediently.

"Oh Eren~. Where did you disappear off to~?" A feminine voice called, echoing throughout the castle. We returned to the entrance way and I saw a beautiful dark auburn haired woman standing there with a blonde beside her. "There he is!"

Eren led me over to them and I took a moment to look them over as we walked. The auburn haired woman had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and wore these strange things on her face that looked to be made out of glass. She was dressed all in black but wore pants instead of a skirt and what looked to be a black tunic as well. The female beside her was slightly shorter than her and wore her light hair pulled back as well but into a bun. She wore a white hooded cloak and that was all I could see.

"Hello Hanji." Eren said as we stepped up to the two women.

"I bet I know exactly why you are here! Let me guess will you?!" The auburn haired woman, Hanji, said with a grin, her eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh goodness Eren, he is so cute!" She stated before Eren could say anything. She grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me away from him, twirling me around. "He'll make a _beautiful_ titan!"

"That's not why we are here!" Eren snapped.

Hanji paused, a crinkle coming to her brow as she released me. I stood there for a moment, trying to catch up with what she had just done. "What a shame. Bert told me how much you love him. Do you really not want to spend forever with him?" She questioned, true concern in her eyes as she glanced between Eren and I.

Eren let out a growl as he stepped up beside me, slipping an arm around my waist to pull me against his side. "I didn't say that."

Hanji's face lit up but she paused when the blonde placed a hand on her arm. "They're here about the old man." Her monotone voice spoke.

"Oh!" Hanji's eyes sparkled as she glanced back to us. "Do you know him? I wasn't entirely sure what to do with him."

I nearly choked on my saliva. "My grandfather?" I stepped forward, my eyes pleading with Hanji. "Do you know where he is?"

Annie took a step back, pulling up her hood to hide her face while Hanji's face softened. "He's your grandfather?" She asked softly. "Oh... Dear Armin... I'm so sorry."

My heart pounded at her words. "What? What's wrong? Where is he?!"

Hanji glanced at Annie who started to walk away, toward the stairs. "Follow Annie. She will take you to him."

I inhaled sharply, bowing my head to Hanji. "Thank you. I will properly introduce myself after I've seen my grandfather." And with that I took off after Annie. She moved rather quickly and I hurried to catch up with her. I could hear Eren say something to Hanji before he was after me. He came up to my side, taking my hand once again as we moved up the stairs after Annie.

"What happened?" Eren asked, his voice firm and I knew he was speaking to Annie.

"I heard the changelings mentioning an old man." She spoke softly from ahead of us. "But they had no interest in him. They didn't see the fun in playing with a man so close to death as it was." I winced at her words but was slightly relieved to know the changelings didn't try to kill my grandfather. "But Hanji didn't think it wise to just leave the man wandering in the woods on his own. So she sent Bert and Reiner after him. It wasn't long after they had returned from visiting you two." Once we reached the top of the large staircase, she turned left and led us down a long hallway with doors on each side. "They found the old man close to freezing to death and brought him back here. Hanji's been taking care of him since." She paused outside a dark wooden door before turning back to us. Her blue eyes were glistening with emotion even though her face showed none. "He's caught a cold that Hanji can't help him with. He... Well, We're all surprised he's lasted this long."

I swallowed hard, knowing exactly what those words meant. He was dying. He was dying because he came after me. If only I had known... I shook my head slightly. No. I couldn't do that. I had to see him. "I need to see him."

Annie nodded as she turned back to the door. "He had said he'd been looking for his grandson. But none of us realized it might have been you." She mumbled before turning the knob and pushing open the door.

I pulled away from Eren and walked into the room, glancing around. It was a large bedroom with a roaring fire in the fireplace and a large bed beside it. I could see the lump under the blankets and I quickly made my way over to it. I recognized my grandfather immediately and felt tears come to my eyes at his state. His face looked so worn and there wasn't much color to it. I dropped to my knees at his slumbering side and grabbed his cold hand between my own, bringing it to my face.

"Grandfather." I mumbled softly, biting my lip as I closed my eyes.

"A-Armin." My name was spoken so softly I barely noticed it.

"Grandfather." I was on my feet quickly, sitting on the edge of the bd with his hand in my lap as I peered over him. His eyes opened slowly and blinked at the soft light from the fireplace. The curtains had been drawn closed over the large windows in the room. "It's me, I'm here."

A soft smile came to his lips as he met my eyes. "Armin." He murmured softly, squeezing my hand weakly. "Is it really you?"

"Y-Yes." I spoke through the pain in my throat, letting my tears leak down my cheeks. "I'm here, Grandfather. I'm here."

His chest rumbled with a soft chuckle. "You found me. I was supposed to find you."

"Oh, grandfather." I lifted it hand to my lips. "You shouldn't have come after me. I was safe."

"I knew you would be." His voice sounded so weak... "But I wanted to join your adventure." He chuckled softly again.

I couldn't help but smile. "Not much of an adventure." I squeezed his hand.

"You're happy." He mumbled softly, a smile on his lips. "I can see it. The way your face is glowing. Even through your tears."

I bit my lip, shaking slightly. "B-Because I have Eren." I glanced to the side to see Eren standing only a few feet away. I reached my free hand out to him and he stepped forward, taking it as he stood beside the bed, smiling softly at my grandfather. "Grandfather, this is Eren. H-He saved me life. He's a Titan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Eren spoke softly, bowing his head.

My grandfather's smile grew. "He's like the lads who saved me? Hm, those titans do a lot of saving, don't they?" His chest rumbled with another chuckle that caused him to go into a fit of coughs.

"You need to rest." I told him with a squeeze to his hand after he had calmed down.

"I can rest easily now." He said with a soft smile. "You're safe. And You're happy." He glanced to Eren. "You'll take good care of him forever, won't you?"

Eren nodded, squeezing my hand. "Yes, sir. I promise."

My grandfather let his eyes slip shut and I held back a sob. "Good. You kids need to take care of each other. Be happy. You deserve it." He mumbled sleepily.

"We will, Grandfather." I placed a soft kiss to his hand. "Rest now."

He mumbled an incoherent answer and then he was deep in sleep. For a moment, I thought he was gone but his chest still rose and fell with breath. I swallowed hard and glanced at Eren who nodded, releasing my hand. I gave him a soft smile through my tears and shifted to climb over my grandfather. I laid myself down beside him, curled up against his side and closed my eyes. I knew he didn't have long but I wasn't going to let him go alone. I would stay by his side until he did. I felt Eren sit on the other side of my grandfather and we both waited for the inevitable.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when I felt my grandfather's breath weaken and then stop. Eren had pulled up a large padded chair to sit beside the bed and was nearly asleep in it when I suddenly busted into tears. It startled him awake but he was at my side in an instant, gathering me in his arms as he let me cry against his shoulder. I couldn't hold it back. I'd known for a long time my grandfather would die soon but I hadn't been ready for so soon. The pain was overwhelming and no amount of preparation could have readied me for it.

I wasn't sure how long I cried on Eren's shoulder before Hanji showed up with Bert and Reiner. They both gave me strong hugs that made me feel a little bit better. Eren then took me to get washed up with Bert and Reiner dealt with my grandfather. I nearly lost it again in the washroom but Eren was there, holding me up and keeping me together. I _did_ need him by my side. I knew that now.

After managing to pull myself together, I followed Eren outside where Bert and Reiner had buried my grandfather. There was a small courtyard with a large leafless tree in the middle. They buried him under it and Eren and I took our time paying our respects. Hanji, Annie, Bert and Reiner stood at a respectful distance and I felt grateful to them all. My grandfather had died warm, happy and peaceful and it was thanks to these people. People that I had grown up to fear.

With a soft sigh, I pushed myself to my feet and wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks with my sleeve. Eren's hand was warm on my lower back as I turned to walk toward the other's. Hanji smiled softly at me as I approached her. "Thank you. All of you." I glanced over them, my voice cracking slightly though I didn't pay it any mind. "You've all been so very kind."

"Of course, Armin." Bert nodded with a soft smile.

"You're one of us now." Reiner said, nodding.

"Not entirely." I met Hanji's eyes. "I want to take you up on your earlier offer."

Her eyes widened slightly but there was amusement. "Armin." Eren tugged my hand softly as I turned to him. "What are you saying?"

"I want to become like you." I stated.

Green eyes widened. "Armin-"

"I decided this long ago. When I decided to stay with you, I decided I would stay forever. This is the only way I can do that." I blinked at him. "Unless, You don't want me to."

"Of course I want you to!" He mumbled hurriedly, an answer I already knew. "I just... It's the ultimate commitment Armin. You'll... You will never be human again."

"I'll be with you." I told him softly, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand. Eren leaned into my touch, searching my eyes. "You're all I have now, Eren. I don't ever want to leave you."

Intense green softened and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Alright." He murmured when he pulled back.

"Wonderful!" Hanji clapped her hands together and suddenly grabbed me away from Eren. "There is so much to do! Come come Armin!" I couldn't help but giggle as I followed after her with Eren not far behind. I knew it was the right choice. It had been from the moment I made it. After all, Armin Arlert did not make bad choices. Even the one time I followed the white bunny into the woods had been the best thing I had ever done in my life.

* * *

Trost, Germany is a lovely little town. A town that was once thriving and full of life but then deserted and left alone for centuries. Now, it has been rediscovered and seemingly left untouched through the time. I've seen the pictures and it is just as lovely as I remember. Though of course, it was so very long ago that I had been there. But I am glad that it is now coming to life once again.

Though, there is so much the people of today are not aware of.

Trost is full of many things. But, remember the forest. The beautiful forest with trees so high that you can hardly see the tops. Though the magic of the world is believed to have died, it has not. Beware the white animals. Beware the wolves. But if you so happen to wonder into the forest, remember this.

Do not fear, little ones. You are not alone. They are kind and they are loving. They are the most wonderful creatures in the world. We are the Titans of the forest and we will always protect you.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Oh you didn't know? This is the last chapter! But do not fret little ones~ There is a sequel in the works! It was going to be the epilogue but it's turned out to be much too long so I'm giving it it's own story! Look for it in the near future. It's about 1/4th of the way done haha. **

**I wanted to thank each and every one of you for the love and support I have received for this story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. And I'm happy that it's not going to end with the sequel and what not. I'll post on my tumblr when I'm posting the sequel so you might want to go over there and follow me if you already haven't. Thank you. All of you. I'm glad you accepted my weird little fairy tale world and I hope you return for more. **

**As for me, Mission accomplished. My friend, Jean/Amy ships Eremin because of this story now and well, that's a mission accomplished for me!**

**Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter! It's not the end. Well, it is. Sorta. So let me know what you thought. I am quite proud of this story but even more so proud of the ending line. Oh, and if you noticed what I did with Armin's parents names, you get a cookie. **

**Thank you again. I love you all!**

**~Addy~**


End file.
